Everyone Gets Hurt
by xEMERGENCYxL0V3x
Summary: Hermione's changed. She doing things Gryffindors necessarily don't do. What happens when completion of her 7th year after the war is offered to her and her fellow classmates? One thing is for sure: a certain blondie catches her eye and saves her.
1. Chapter 1: The After War

A/N: Hey! So I've been reading fanfics for like years now...and I've just suddenly had the urge to write one...hopefully i'll be able to finish this in a timely manner and get loads of feedback from you guys, so dont forget to review and comment!! :] I'd really appreciate the feedback on this story :]] Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plot of this story. J. K. Rowling owns anything disputable.

* * *

A/N: I updated this chapter. I have an editor (basically) and he let me know what was wrong with my work here. So from now on, there are only going to be final drafts of the chapters so no new updating.

* * *

The night was young. She didn't feel like being herself tonight, yet she couldn't remember the last time she felt exactly like what she used to be. She didn't want to be remembered as part of the Golden Trio, the bookworm, the nerd, the goodie two shoes, and she was definitely determined to change that.

"So, what'll it be?"

"Just the norm, you know I don't like the fancy stuff."

"How much, chica?"

"Just a gram."

"All right, then, 3 sickles."

She paid the man, got the goods, and started walking towards the street. She didn't exactly know why, but she just loved smoking. Maybe, it was the sense of freedom, the all-around good feeling, or perhaps it was the careless attitude she's been dying to have around 24/7. All that she did know was that she was getting high, tonight, and couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Granger, wait up!"

Hermione turned back around to see Blaise Zabini jogging up the alley way to catch back up with her.

"You weren't just going to leave me there, where you?"

"No, Blaise, but could we please not do this in alleys anymore? They creep me out."

"Yeah, I know. I just gives me a sense of risk, ya know?"

Oh, Blaise. That little Slytherin wanted anything that had to do with a thrill. Though, in the wizard world there were far things more mind altering than marijuana, Zabini still wanted to have secrecy and pretend it was more like America.

"Grow up, Blaise. Let's go to your place and roll up a blunt."

"Sorry, girl, but if you want this to stay a secret, we can't. Draco's coming over in like 10 minutes to watch… I mean.. do some guy things." He added a promiscuous smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, fine. I guess I'll see you around."

"Of course. Bye, hun."

"See ya."

And with that, they parted. Each going down the street and turning their directions, leading them home. Hermione felt it was odd that the Zabinis lived in a muggle neighborhood, but understood that his family moved there after the war for his uncle's sake. His uncle recently married a muggle, which would have shunned him from the "pureblooded expectations", so Blaise and his folks moved closer to his new aunts place to stay in touch and keep an eye out for his uncle. It turned out that their major concern (the Malfoy clan) were actually very accepting of this marriage and didn't mind. Not that it would've mattered to Lucius and Narcissa anyhow. Both of the elder Malfoys were locked away after the defeat of Voldemort. Their son was spared, due to Severus Snape's death. It was Snape's will that all blame was to be laid upon his late self, and no will in the wizard world can be ignored.

So that left Hermione with Blaise as a neighborhood neighbor, and source of herbal freedom. Because of this new bond, Hermione and Blaise are basically secret best friends. Though, no one could know because of the subject of the friendship. Hermione isn't ashamed of her new found habit, but just doesn't want to lose friends or start feuds from disapproving minds. So, thus, it was Blaise and her secret.

Hermione arrived home just five minutes later to find her stepfather watching television in the living room. He wasn't a nasty soul, just a little too overprotective. He just sat on the green, tacky, broken-in recliner with his feet up, wearing nothing but a white tank and some blue and black checkered boxers, which were so short that his junk was almost hanging out. Keyword: almost. Hermione locked the door, took off her shoes, and hung up her jacket. She was almost on her way up to her room, when he spoke to her.

"Hey, Herms. Get in here."

_Oh, great. Not this again._ She thought to herself. She walked into the room and stood completely on the opposite side of the room.

"I didn't get to see you today. Be a good girl, and do a twirl," he gawked.

She spun around slowly, allowing him to see what she was wearing. She was wearing her black-as-night skinny-legged jeans, with a bright lime green tee with slashes horizontally over the front. Underneath, she wore a hot pink cami, and on top of it all she had a simulated paint-splattered jacket. To finish off the ensemble, she sported a beret hat of some sort of the off white color.

"Well, aren't you just the taste of the rainbow?" he observed.

"I believe you are referring to Skittles, Keith."

"Well, one of these days, I'll just have to try some of your Skittles."

"That's fucking disgusting. Like I'd ever let you," she mumbled.

"What was that? You sayin' something about it?"

"Oh no, Keith. Just trying to remember a song." She knew better than to say that out loud to his face. He would severely put actions to his words.

"Well, get to your room. Your mother will be coming down soon, and we wouldn't want to make her jealous, now, would we?"

"Okay, leaving." And with that, she hurried to her room.

She walked in, and stood in front of her closet door. See, it was basically one giant mirror, so she was able to see her reflection in it. She looked in the mirror and stared at herself, taking in what others saw her as. She had to admit that she wasn't a child anymore. She's grown up in the past few years and definitely developed fully. Now, she knew why exactly her stepfather has been trying to seduce her for the past year. She now fit perfectly into a B cup bra, and wore a size 3 pants. She naturally had soft, wavy hair that liked to frizz in humidity, but fall into soft ringlets in accommodating weather. Though, her hair was a naturally a deep brown shade, she had dyed the under layers an almost platinum blonde. Her face was free of acne, and she had two studs on both ears, not to mention the one on her nose. She didn't look like a hard ass, but had an attitude towards her look. It was more of a sophisticated one, ironically. She wasn't as pale as she used to be, either, but she wasn't necessarily tanned. She had a nice cream appeal and was quite content with it. Hermione looked at her entire image in the mirror. She didn't look buff, but not flabby either, just sort of in between. She couldn't help it but think she looked hot, in her own particular way. Maybe that's why guys always tried to sleep with her. She never minded the attention, but it just got annoying when some of her previous boyfriends went too far.

Hermione walked to her desk and sat down. She was just about to start painting her nails a beautiful shade of vibrant yellow when a tapping noise came from the window. She looked over and saw a familiar barn owl waiting just outside on the roof. Hermione walked over and left the poor bird in, after all, it had begun to rain just after she made it home. It flew in the window and landed on her footboard on her bed, just after dropping a thick envelope on her desk. Hermione crossed the room back to her desk and started opening the letter. The owl flew back over to the desk, this time landing on some empty surface space. It hooted gently until Hermione dug some owl treats out of her drawer. She, then, opened the letter fully and began to read over the contents:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to announce that your seventh year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry will be salvaged. This year, because of the war, has been extended to your class year as a reward for aiding in the defeat of the Dark Lord. Any student who attended school last year, will repeat the same year this year. Those students are expected to learn at the same rate as their peers to be fair to all students. The only exception to this are the new coming first years. These first years will go through school as normal, with the exception that their class will be joined by last year's new coming first years. Classes will be continued as planned two years ago._

_All seventh years will be models to the school, so all previous rules will apply. There will be no bullying, no dueling, no fist fighting, no cheating, no staying out past curfew, and no personal enhancements to any building, artifact, ghosts, tree, creature, furniture, or person of any kind on school and Hogsmeade property. Student will be allowed the original pet of cat, toad, owl, or rat, along with a new addition to school policy of a dog, fish, lizard, or hamster. Any pet that is not listed in this letter will be sent home upon arriving at school._

_All students must meet at King's Cross Platform 9¾ at 9:00 am on August 31st__, as school will begin on September 1__st__. Classes will not begin until September 3__rd__. Please make sure you bring the proper equipment and clothing, as this year will be allowed to wear muggle clothes under school robes._

_All seventh year students shall purchase and bring the following items to school:_

_Books:_

_Hogwarts: A History_

_Twiddle's Key to Magical Creatures_

_Stars to Centuries by Lewis Cretin_

_Jump into Gardening: A Magical Thrill by Agnes Greans_

_Muggles and Their World by Julia Winter_

_Potion Brewing for Intermediates and Beyond by the Brewing Company_

_Spells for the Witty by Joana Charmin_

_Advancing from Tea Cozy to Lizard by Ursula Manfith_

_Defending the Sane by Hector Vilda_

_The Future Within the Signs by Robert Tatum_

_Scripting and Unscripting the Ruins by Arthur O'Dell_

_One is not the Loneliest Number by John Doe_

_Also:_

_Basic supply of potion ingredients_

_Standard size 2 cauldron (pewter, copper, or brass)_

_Wand_

_2 school robes_

_Dress robes_

_Pet (optional; limited to the selection listed above)_

_Broom (optional; not permitted to first years)_

_On behalf of the rest of the faculty, we hope to see you soon at school._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione could not believe what she was reading. Hogwarts? Telling her that she was able to finish schooling? Telling her she didn't need to go off to a muggle college? Telling her that she didn't have to spend another year or two living with her perverted stepfather? Hermione was ecstatic. She didn't have to go through the charade of college, because she was only forced to since she wasn't able to finish wizarding school. Keith was forcing, because he said something about she couldn't finish wizarding school because she wasn't wanted there. Oh, silly Keith. Wait till he hears this!

Hermione, then, noticed another piece of paper and switched to read what it said. As she did this, she noticed a lump still in the envelope. She decided to read the next page first.

_Congratulations, Miss Granger!_

_As headmistress of Hogwarts, I have appointed you as Head Girl this year. You have greatly earned this title and I know you will exceed all expectations._

_As Head Girl, you will not be living in the Gryffindor dormitories, but instead, you will be sharing a private dormitory with the Head Boy. Your first assignment this year will be to meet with the Head Boy and assign corridors for patrols throughout the school year to the prefects. Meet in the prefects' cabin to assign the patrol at 9:30 am. You will, then, be confined to the Heads' quarters on the train until 1:00 pm for the traditional run down of jobs and responsibilities and to bond with the Head Boy._

_Congratulations again and see you at Hogwarts._

_Best Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Head Girl too?! Hermione was just full of excitement after she read this. She remembered about the bulge in the envelope and decided to see what it was. She overturned it onto her hand and out plopped a shiny new badge. It was silver and said "Head Girl" in script. There was a dark purple background behind the letters. Hermione must have examined it for a good 10-15 minutes before a knock was heard on her door. Before she could register that someone was going to come in within the next few seconds, Keith came strutting in with a huge grin on his face. He stopped half way and noticed an owl escaping out the window. He looked at Hermione and then noticed the letters she was hunched over. Luckily, Hermione had closed her hand instinctively when he walked in, so the badge wasn't in sight.

"What's going on? I was just coming in to let you know your mother is watching a chic flick, so we had a bit to 'get to know each other', but I can see someone else is getting your time?" Keith was such a jack ass sometimes.

"Oh this?" Hermione gestured towards the letters with her free hand, "this is nothing. Nothing, but the escape from you and your idea of imprisonment in college."

"What are you talking about, girl?"

"This letter states that there was an exception to this year's attendance at my school. They are accepting back all of last year's students, who weren't able to finish or continue schooling. Looks like I'm free of you and your pathetic attempts for sex."

"That is preposterous! They can't do that! I'm not allowing you to leave this house for the next year!"

"Really? What are you going to do about it? I'm eighteen. I'm legally not yours."

"Like hell you ain't! You are going to obey my every word! I am your father now. You better listen to me, you filthy whore!"

That was the last straw. Hermione didn't take lightly to name calling, only when she was doing the calling. She stood up, grabbed her wand, and pointed it directly at Keith's face.

"Call me that again, and I'll gladly explain to my mother why you turned into a tea cozy."

"You wouldn't dare touch me with that, girl. It just a stick. You're faking the entire 'magic' thing anyway."

With that, Hermione shot a spell at him. It didn't do much, just changed the color of his hair from his original dirty blonde to a vibrant purple. It was enough to make him rethink his last statement, and he saw the change immediately because he was basically standing in front of her mirror door to her closet.

Keith looked terrified, yet, amazed at the same time. He didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think. He just stared, as if Hermione actually petrified him. Then, all at once, he started to think again. He went from shocked, to confused, to furious within three seconds.

"How dare you touch me with your…your…your voodoo!"

Keith was starting to raise his voice. He was more that furious. This is usually when Hermione became afraid.

"Change my hair back! Change it now! CHANGE IT, SLUT!" Keith was yelling now, and he was ready to strike. He had already closed whatever distance that stood in his way to her. Hermione was now holding her wand in front of her. It was the only thing between a her and a very pissed off stepfather.

"Don't make another move, old man. I swear I won't hesitate to turn you into a pink floral tea cozy," threatened Hermione, her voice dripping with venom.

Just then, Keith did an unbelievable performance. He did not heed her warning and slapped her hard across the face.

"That should do you some good. A nice bitch slap for a stupid hoe."

Hermione was in utter shock. Had she not just proved her ability to basically immobilize his life with a flick of a twig? Did he not understand the magnitude of his actions? Hermione had had enough of his ridiculous ways of trying to control her like she was three, and then trying to get her in bed. The nerve of that guy was finally going to end. Hermione and her mother has had enough for one lifetime.

Slowly, Hermione turned to face him, adding more drama to the scene taking place. She raised her wand slowly. Keith saw this and became an instant wimp. His face screamed 'fear'.

"You shouldn't have done that, Keith. You are going to wish I killed you instead."

She flicked her wrist and said a spell. Keith's clothes fell into a heap where he was standing not even a second before. Hermione put her wand in her pocket, kneeled down, and dug threw the clothes to pick up a lovely porcelain tea cup. It was white all over, but had light pink floral detail and a lovely purple rim. Hmm…exactly as she had promised him. She stood up with the cup in her left hand and her badge still in her right hand. She decided to take both to her mother and share.

* * *

A/N: So whatcha think? Review! :]] Love ya all.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises for Everyone

A/N: I was writing this while the Goblet of Fire was on ABC Family. Good inspiration. :] Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The following story was written by me, but wouldn't be possible without characters, places, etc. from J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"HERMIONE! Wait up!"

The voice came out of nowhere. Well, she couldn't really say nowhere. I mean, she was in the middle of Diagon Alley. There were hundreds of people zooming by hurrying to finish their shopping list before school begins. Hermione spun around and didn't see anyone familiar. In fact, nobody around her was paying her any attention. She spun back around and kept spinning, looking for the person who called for her just thirty seconds earlier. She must have looked silly spinning around trying to look for her pursuer. During the twirling and the jumping, Hermione suddenly felt hands grab her arms keeping her in place. They spun her around to face none other but her absolute best friend, Harry Potter.

"Oi! Harry!" Hermione gave him a huge hug. She was grinning from ear to ear. She hadn't seen him in a fortnight.

Harry had grown from the war. Not physically, per se, but just his presence seemed grown up. He had much more muscles than when he first found out he was a wizard. He was wearing muggle jeans and an aqua button up shirt that just brought out how tan he actually was. His hair was a bit on the shaggier side, but it wasn't terribly long. It straightened out some and swayed over to the side. It made him look like a skater in the muggle world. He looked really handsome, but Hermione was not interested in the least. Of course, he'd probably say no respectably because he just saw her as a sister, and nothing more. But that wasn't the case. Hermione loved Harry, yes, but as nothing more than a brother.

"You dyed your hair! And you got a nose ring? Hermione, you sure have changed. What else have you done with yourself?" Harry laughed. Hermione could see that he wasn't going to criticize her new look.

"Ha ha. Yea. Do you like? I'm not digging the goody-goody anymore. I thought I'd change it up."

"Yea, I like it. It suits you. But, hey, you're still going to be the smart one right? I mean…I don't know what I would do without you Hermione. I might just end up failing this last year. I mean…if you don't I guess I cou-"

"Harry! Shut up! I'm not going to disregard my education just because I've changed my outlook on myself. Oh geeze, Harry, don't worry."

"Oh, good." He smiled.

"Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron until we have to go to Kings Cross?"

"Actually, I have a loft here in Diagon Alley. I have a few rooms there if you want to stay until we leave."

"Oh! Harry, that'd be great! But let's go shopping. I need to get almost everything again."

"Alright let's head out."

They went to almost every shop on the strip. They spent a load of time almost every book store. Hermione still loved books, but not for the education of magic. She just loved to shop. She tried to concentrate on buying just what she needed, but she couldn't help but buying new clothes, accessories, and shoes. They went into Madame Perky's World of Robes and got fitted for new dress robes. Harry had picked out a deep blue dress robe that looked between a muggle tuxedo and a wizard robe. It looked dashing on him. Hermione had picked out an elegant, yet simple, black dress robe that was noticeably different from regular school robes. It brought out all of her curves perfectly. As Head Girl, Hermione was entitled for a new, specially-made school robe. The school robe had been selected previously for her, and Madame Perky, herself, brought it up to the counter to show her. It was more sophisticated for school. It was almost a business robe, but it had an emblem of all school colors instead of just her house colors. When she tried it on to make sure it wasn't too big, the fabric was magically enhanced to fit her nicely around her curves to make sure she never looked fat or too skinny. So, that meant that whatever body type she was to acquire over the years, it would be accentuated to look her best anytime she wore the robe. Hermione loved this gift from Hogwarts.

They paid for their robes and decided it was lunchtime. They went to a nice little diner and were seated by the window.

"So how are things at home?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione reflected back on the past week. She thought about how her mother cried over the teacup of a husband and banished Hermione from the house. She had no idea her mother would choose an abusive pervert over her own daughter. Hermione figured it was because of the erupt departure of her father that made her mom so anxious to find 'happiness' again. Being kicked out was not the worst thing that has happened to her. She actually didn't care. She had gotten all her things out and packed, shrinking stuff here and there to fit in her suitcase. She had left and went to the Leaky Cauldron, and she's been there ever since.

"I actually got kicked out."

"What?! Why?"

"I turned my stepfather into a tea cup. He deserved it. He married my mom, but he tried to have sex with me. He wanted me to go to muggle college and stay there so he had access to me whenever he wanted. He was really upset when I told him I was going back to Hogwarts. Things happened, his hair turned purple, and then he slapped me. After that, I had to explain to my mom about the tea cup, and then she got mad. Said something about not knowing who I was anymore and why I would destroy her 'happiness'. It's all a load of shit."

"Really? Wow. Did you…did you change him back?"

"Ha. No. My mother can masturbate with the damn cup all I care."

Hermione's expression probably showed signs of distress, because Harry decided to change the subject.

"So what are you going to order?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Maybe the chicken Caesar. How about you?"

"Um…I think I'm going to go with the Reuben. I haven't had one of those in years."

Just then, the waitress came to their table.

"Hello. My name is Julie. I'll be your waitress today. We have a two for one special on the dragon veil today. The soup du jour is toad gumbo. Can I start you off with any drinks?" the waitress recited.

Hermione went first, "I'll have a raspberry iced tea, please."

"And I'll have a butterbeer," Harry responded.

"Okay, are you ready with your orders, or do you need a few more minutes?" asked Julie.

"We are ready now, I think," Harry gestured to Hermione, who nodded in reply, "well then, I'll have the Reuben, muggle-style, with a side of potatoes."

"Okay, and for you, miss?" Julie waited.

"Chicken Caesar for me, light Caesar dressing, and no tomatoes, please." Hermione ordered.

"I'll be back with your drinks." And with that Julie left to fetch the orders.

She came back within 2 minutes with their drinks, then 10 minutes later with their food. It's not that it took long to make the food, just that the little diner was packed with people. Hermione and Harry ate while conversing over life after the war, Quidditch, and what school will be like for those who actually went to school last year. They finished and left a tip for the waitress. After that, they finished school shopping and headed over to Harry's loft.

Harry's loft was very nice. It had three bedrooms, two baths, a fully equipped kitchen, a living room, office, and dining room. It had the essentials, but Harry had made it work. It was decorated in a modern taste that wasn't tacky. The entire loft was covered in dark wood floor. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all in blue, brown and white color scheme. Accents on the electronics were either silver or stainless steel. Harry's bedroom had a queen-sized bed with a cherry wood finish. The armoire and other dressers were finished in the same cherry wood. The walls were painted in various blues in an oversized, checkered-type patterned. The bedspread was deep, dark blue, with sky blue sheets, and the pillows were of a cerulean blue. Hermione decided that blue was Harry's favorite color.

The other two bedrooms were very different from the rest of the house. They were smaller than Harry's, but not by much. One of the rooms had a twin-sized bed with a tropical theme. Two walls, opposite of each other were painted a light tangerine, another wall was painted a hot pink, and the last wall was a vibrant yellow. The bedspread reflected these colors in stripe form. All the furnishings were of bamboo. It was a gorgeous summertime room. The other bedroom was very modern and girly at the same time. All the walls were painted a light gray. The floor had a round black area rug. The furnishings in this room were all black wood. However, the bed, shelves, and television stand had black metal accents. The bed had black post, but contained glass for the head and footboard. The television stand's support was made of black metal, but the shelves on it were glass. The shelves where similar to the stand. Every piece of furniture was curved in a way to match the bedspread. The bedspread was a dark fuchsia on one side and completely black on the other. The sheets were the same light gray as the walls with vertical stripes of dark gray circles varying in numbers of stripes. Two pillows matched the comforter, while the third pillow in the front consisted of horizontal stripes of dark gray, light gray, fuchsia and dark fuchsia in several sizes along with the occasional stripe of dark gray circles. To top the pillow off, it had a black silhouette of an elaborate candelabra. Hermione saw this room and her jaw dropped. This room was completely in her taste. She loved the entire room.

"I take it you like this one? I figured. I had both rooms designed for two special girls of mine. This one," Harry gestured to the room Hermione was awing over, "was designed with you in mind. The other one was designed for Ginny."

"Oh, Harry! Did you seriously? How did you know that I'd like this? Before the war I would've liked something probably like the other room, but how did you know?"

"I just had a hunch. The war changed me, too. I'm not the same kid anymore. I just hoped you'd like it."

"So the other room is for Ginny? Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Harry?"

"Ha, yea. Ginny has moved in with me. Yea, we sleep in the same room, but as far as Molly knows, Ginny has her own room. That's why the other one is painted for Ginny."

"Really? Moved in? Are you two engaged then?"

"No, but I'm trying to find the perfect ring. Maybe you can help me one day. You know Ginny more than I do. I mean, you know her taste in jewelry. Would you help me pick a ring out when the time comes?"

Harry seemed so giddy when he talked of Ginny like that. Hermione thought it was cute, but tried not to dwell on the idea of romance for too long.

"Of course I would, Harry. I would like nothing less."

* * *

Hermione and Harry headed to Kings Cross with their bags all packed ready for their final year at Hogwarts. Not much had happened from when they went shopping to packing day. They had just gone through the rest of the week living day by day, occasionally running out to a store for something they almost forgot. The only big thing that happened was that Hermione changed her hair, magically of course. She had dyed her entire hair blonde with black side bangs and also had a few chunks of black segments throughout. It was also cut differently. The top layer was much shorter than the bottom layer and was teased just a bit to give it a 'poof'. She had bewitched her bottom layer to lengthen to reach her mid-back. Harry had jumped when he came home after Hermione did this. He didn't recognize her for a second time that week. He did tell her that it looked amazing on her and definitely suited her. They had enough time throughout the day to catch up on anything they had done since the war. Hermione had decided not to tell Harry about her recent form of stress relief due to he seemed to be having a pretty good life after the war, and she didn't want to concern him over nothing. She already told him about coming home to a stepfather instead of her father, and never knowing where her father went or if he had died. Harry was so sympathetic about it, she just didn't want to make her seem like a baby crying for help. She didn't need the help. She was strong and needed nothing more but a nice smoke when times got too rough.

So, because of Hermione's new attitude and appearance, many of their friends and classmates didn't bother her too much after they passed into Platform 9¾. Everyone would shout their hello to Harry, but didn't seem to recognize Hermione. Some of the boys, who came up to Harry, would wink their way at Hermione, but she paid no attention. Other times, when girls came up to them, they would give Hermione basically the stink eye because they were insecure about their beauty and were obvious jealous.

Harry and Hermione boarded the gleaming red Hogwarts Express and found a cabin. She put her things overhead, even though she wouldn't be back in the cabin until after 1:00pm. As they sat there, waiting for the train to leave the station, Harry would not sit still. He was constantly looking out the window towards the platform and then would hurry to the other side of the cabin to look out in the aisle frantically for his beloved girlfriend. Soon, Harry had seen her on the platform and excused himself from Hermione to greet Ginny. By the time the train started to move, Harry had not yet return, but Hermione had seen him get on the train with Ginny; she figured he was visiting all of Ginny's friends with her.

Hermione decided to get her new school robe and badge out. She didn't necessarily want to put them on just yet, but just wanted to be a bit prepared. Some things just don't change in a person. So, Hermione grabbed the robe and started walking up towards the prefects' cabin. She arrived at exactly nine thirty to find that all the prefects where already there. Everyone looked up at her when she came in, but didn't pay much attention to her. She went over to an empty spot on the bench. She sat down and thanked God that it was by the window. She was looking out at the passing landscape when she heard someone approaching her.

"Hi, are you new to Hogwarts? Are you like a transfer?"

Hermione turned her head to the source of the perky, annoying sound. Lavender Brown sat looking perky and preppy as ever. She dressed accordingly to her name. She had a lavender button up with little brown flowers all over it, and she was wearing a matching brown pencil skirt. She did have her school robes on and the shiny prefect badge was glinting in the sunlight from the window.

"Actually, I am a transfer," lied Hermione.

"Oh! Wow! Where did you come from? Why did you choose Hogwarts, or were your forced here? I once this kid, he transferred all the way from Durmstrang, but he didn't like the weather much here. It's weird too because it's super cold up there, and I think the weather here is gorgeous. So, where did you say you transferred from again?"

"Er, I didn't yet. You wouldn't shut your trap for me to get a word in."

"Oh. Well, sorry. You didn't have to be so rude about it."

"You didn't have to come up to me."

"Well, geeze. I'll leave you to your ground gazing." She backed away and found someone, who didn't see they would bite her head off, to talk to.

It seemed like it took forever for the headmistress to appear like a hologram in the center of the room. Everyone noticed immediately and turned to face her in absolute silence.

"Good morning, students! As you know, you've all been selected upon your abilities to be good role models for the younger students. There are many duties you need to perform each day, so listen up. Each night, every single one of you will be patrolling corridors that the Head Girl and Boy will assign to you. There are fourteen prefects and two Heads, you will be traveling in pairs of two. The Head Boy and Girl have already paired you up, so no arguing. Although, if there is a safety concern between you and your partner, bring it up with me, and I'll provide a switch. That is all I have to say now. The Head Boy and Head Girl will finish the briefing of your duties, and I'll be back after that to brief the Heads on their duties. Now, I will introduce to you our Head Boy and Girl this year. The Head Boy is Draco Malfoy and…"

Draco Malfoy stood up at the mention of his name. Hermione didn't notice him when she walked in, and she's sure she would have. He was wearing a plain white tee, a green bandana around his neck, pitch black skinny legged jeans, and a pair of black and green checkered Chucks. He looked much different than his pre-war self. His hair was different, too. It was longer, yet still his same platinum blonde shade. It all swayed to the side to keep out of his eyes, just a little. His white tee showed how toned he was. Hermione could see that he definitely had smooth abs, but couldn't tell if there was a six pack under there. His arms were of a nice bulk size, not too bulky, but just right for him. She could swear he was wearing just a smidge of eyeliner too, but she was too far to tell.

"…and the Head Girl is Hermione Granger. And with that, I bid you all good luck," she said as she vanished.

Malfoy took her place in the center of the room and looked around at all of the prefects there. He took his time to look every one of them in the face. Next, it was Hermione's turn to get his glare. He stopped and just stayed there, looking directly at Hermione. His silver eyes were just filled with intrigue and wonder. After about thirty seconds had past, he smirked. By now, everyone was looking at Hermione and Malfoy. A small level of murmurs begun as to why the Head Girl wasn't in sight or by the young Malfoy yet.

"So there you are. I have to admit, I didn't expect an entire physical change. You know, if it weren't for your eyes, I would have never recognized you," Malfoy said while smirking.

"How would you even know? Did you actually expect me to change? Or were you expecting me to stay the same after all of that?" quizzed Hermione.

"Blaise told me. Yea, he spilled that he saw you a few times since he moved, but he just said you just changed a bit. I completely expected you to change. I mean, I did, and I was on the opposite side of the war." Hermione shot a death stare to Blaise, who, in turn, looked helpless like it wasn't his fault.

"Well, I guess we should get this over with then. Do you have the list?"

Hermione stood up and walked towards Malfoy. You could literally hear all the clicks that were going on throughout the room as everyone figured out that the girl that just stood up was Hermione Granger, the former bookworm, nerd, goody-goody. There were gasps and giggles going through the small crowd gathered around.

"Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini. You are to patrol the 2nd floor every night starting at 10 pm until 2 am," Malfoy started to assign.

"Gregory Goyle and Dean Thomas. 3rd floor, same time."

"Padma Patil and Ronald Weasley. 4th floor."

Hermione didn't even realize that Ron was in the room. After the war, she had really see much of him. She had no feelings towards him anymore, and that left him bitter. Hermione didn't look up when Malfoy had read his name off. She just tried to ignore the fact there were eyes glaring directly at her, along with the feeling of the utmost hatred burning into her from said student. She quickly moved onto the next assignment.

"Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood. 5th floor."

"Anthony Goldstein and Eric Macmillan. 6th floor."

"Astoria Greengrass and Michal Corner. 7th floor."

"Pansy Parkinson and Zacharias Smith. 8th floor. Granger and I will be covering the 1st floor. You also have to chaperone any dances or activities, such as Quidditch matches. As school progresses, you will be informed of such events and will discuss your responsibilities then. You are free now. Go enjoy the rest of the train ride."

And with that, all the prefects left. Soon, the headmistress arrived and informed the Heads basically that if there were to be any special requirements, they will be informed then. She left them to bond with the door magically sealed until one in the afternoon so they could 'bond'. Malfoy immediately moved over to wear his robe still laid on the bench and laid down on the bench, flicked his wand, and made a virtual game appear. It wasn't long until he became engrossed in it. Hermione went and sat by the window again. She just stared out the window for what seemed to be an hour or two. She checked her Hello Kitty watch: 12:15.

_Great. Only thirty minutes went by? Ugh. This is going to be the longest day of my life._ Hermione thought to herself.

"So, what provoked this change in you?" The voice came from closer than Hermione expected. She jumped and almost jumped again when she realized that Draco Malfoy was just twelve inches away.

"Geeze! Couldn't you make a little bit of noise before you creep up on me?" Hermione said.

"I could, but that would completely blow the element of surprise."

"Well, what did you want?"

"I asked you already didn't I?"

"Yea, well, different attitude and days calls for different approaches."

"So, this is post-war? Why couldn't this war happen years ago?"

"Why?"

"Well, because against my better judgment, though it doesn't necessarily matter anymore, I have to say that you are smokin' hot," he smirked.

"Oh…," she managed to croak out. Hermione was almost utterly speechless. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was hitting on her. What about her being a 'mudblood'? Didn't that change anything?

"It's completely true, Granger."

"What about me being muggle born? Doesn't that change anything?" Hermione spoke her thoughts out load unconsciously.

"Well, after my parents went to Azkaban, it doesn't really matter to me. They just forced these negative thoughts in my head. They never really stuck…the thoughts that is. I just think it'd be kinda fun if we hooked up though."

"Well, that thought is completely shot. I'm not looking for any love or relationships this year. I'm just getting through this because it means I'm away from Keith."

"Who's Keith? A previous boyfriend?"

"No…um…my stepfather." She looked down.

"Was he abusive?"

"Um…no…not until I got my letter from Hogwarts. He just tried to seduce me a lot. One night, he almost completely raped me, but my mother had come home, and he didn't want her to know. So after that, he just kept trying to sweet talk me. I guess he thought he wasted too much time with the blunt force."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He wiped away a tear, which made Hermione realize that she was crying. She wasn't balling, but silently tears fell unwillingly.

"You don't deserve any of that, Granger. You know you're too good for that."

"Yea, I know. I just can't the images from that one night out. I've tried a pensive. It won't come out. It's like…it's like magically stuck there. I'm truly stumped about."

"Hermione Granger?! Stumped about something magical? Call the news press!" joked Malfoy, trying to cheer her up.

She laughed, "You are a real character."

"That is what they say."

"Really? And what else to 'they' say?"

"Well… 'they' say I do a lot of this…"

Draco Malfoy lifted Hermione's chin to face him. He gently pulled her closer to him, and she instinctively closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a second, but it was very delicate. Hermione opened her eyes and found that he was smiling, not smirking. She noticed she was wearing a petite smile herself, but it quickly vanished at the realization.

"I can't do this. Why did you do that? Ugh…stop toying with me, Malfoy."

"I thought you needed a distraction. Did it not work?"

Hermione thought about this. Yes, it did take her mind off of the previous conversation, and the tears were all dried up now. Damn Malfoy to hell for doing this to her. Offering her this façade just to mess with her head.

Suddenly, a clock chimed somewhere and the essence of a spell was lifted. Hermione checked her watch. She went for the door and turned the knob. It opened.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

With that, Hermione Granger left the prefects' cabin to find her friends, leaving a very reluctant Malfoy behind.

_

* * *

_

A/N: So what did you think? Little surprises here and there. Ah! But i've said too much. I'll try to have another chapter up within the next few days. I'm posting them as soon as I'm finished :]

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

A/N: Thank you, all of you!! I especially want to thank all of you have reviewed and commented!! You guys give me the motivation to keep writing. :]

A very special thanks to:

Ajerickson21

Rec2527

David Fishwick

Jenjen10143

AyoAOx

Oh! And if you want to see my inspiration for the characters' hairstyles go to my profile! I have links there. O.o

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the disputable.

* * *

Hermione walked back to Harry and her cabin to find Harry sitting there with Ginny next to him, a little too close. She walked in thinking that she would make enough noise to make the two lovebirds separate. She was able to walk in, shut the door, and sit across from them, feet across the bench, without disturbing the couple. Hermione was getting pissed off, so she just shot a burst of ice cold water at the snogging kids from the tip of her wand.

"Oi!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What the fuck!?" shouted Harry.

Hermione chuckled to herself. That was definitely worth it. Ginny looked at Hermione like she was some crazy person that didn't belong there. Harry immediately saw that Ginny was about to become very violent. He decided he should probably say something.

"Ginny, do you realize who this is?" Harry asked his beloved girlfriend.

"No, do you know who that is? You have thirty seconds before I hex this bitch's face off," Ginny threatened.

"Gin, hun, you don't want to do that. She'd probably beat you to it. She'd be able to counter anything you throw at her," he said calmly, trying to tame Ginny's fury.

"Like she can! She's no Hermione!"

"Look again, sweetie."

Ginny almost didn't look twice, but then she figured she'd be able to hex the girl if she doesn't see what Harry was talking about. As Ginny looked the girl up and down, she stopped suddenly on the girl's eyes. She saw a soft honey brown with a little twinkle in the center. Ginny was awestruck. Her jaw literally dropped.

"Oh my god! Hermione! Is that really you!? I'm so sorry about calling you a bitch. You really aren't. Wow, you've really changed. Harry said you had, but I didn't think this much! I'm so sorry, Hermione. Forgive me?"

Hermione laughed and smiled, "Of course, Ginny. I've been getting that a lot lately. You should've seen Lavender's face when I told her off. But I'm not the only one who's changed. Look at yourself, Ginny."

Ginny stood up and twirled for laughs. Hermione was right; she had changed. Ginny was no longer a little girl. She had grown up to be a beautiful young lady. She had flowing red-orange hair that reached about four inches past her shoulders. It was bone straight with layers, and her bangs were cut straight across, right above her eyes. It gave her a sophisticated, yet spunky, look that just did wonders against her complexion. She definitely didn't have her little girl chest either. Hers was probably just a bit smaller than Hermione, which was okay because Ginny was petite. Her eyes turned from a dull light brown, to subtle shade of hazelnut, not hazel. Her face lost all the baby fat and took shape of a young lady.

Ginny sat back down, and all three of them immediately started to catch up on happenings from over the summer. They mostly talked about how Ginny and Harry had hooked up after the war. Apparently, Harry took Ginny to the Caribbean for her birthday, and swept her off her feet.

_Ah, love. It must be great to have that someone there. To have and hold. I would kill to have someone there for me when I cried._ Hermione thought to herself.

Harry got up and excused himself. He said he wanted to find Ron. Ugh, Ron. What a filthy piece of life. After their break up, Ron had blamed everything on Hermione. He fought to keep Hermione out of the Burrow, but, of course, Molly wouldn't hear anything of it. Ginny said that Ron was just hurting, and that Hermione should've broken up with him easier. How was she supposed to do that? He tried to make her do things she didn't want to do. Ron kept thrusting his dick in her face, trying to make her suck it. He never did like not getting his way. He had tied her up that night, told her that she was going to give him oral whether she wanted to or not, and if she bit him, he would surely cast an Unforgivable Curse on her. Which one? He never said. Luckily for Hermione, she knew how to do spells without a wand, which he had forcibly taken hers when she entered the room. She disarmed him and untied her restraints in a split second. She was able to unlock the door and run out before he was able to recover. Later that week, she told Ginny, and then broke up with him in the most brutal way possible, not that she wanted to. Ginny had went and yelled at him for trying to do something to Hermione, and then he became super pissed and furious. He had started yelling and bitch slapped Hermione across the face. Harry got a hold of him and restrained him as everyone got their fill of retaliation. After that, Ron was kicked out of the house and the wards changed, so he wouldn't be allowed back in.

Hermione shivered at the thought of seeing him again. She hadn't thought about actually running into him again in her life, but, since Hogwarts was allowing ALL students to return for school, the thought of dealing with the bullshit Ron would put her through was reoccurring.

"So, Hermione, is there a new attitude with this look? I mean, are you a 'bad girl' now? What's the deal?" Ginny interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I guess it's a new attitude. Frankly, I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me. I want them to think past my previous image. I'm not who everyone thinks I am."

"So, you not the loving, smart friend that would do anything for her friends, and always has their backs?"

"Gin, be real. I'm just different now. I have a different outlook on my life."

"Alright, Hermione, I believe you, and if it helps, I support your new self, too."

Hermione knew that Ginny was just trying to be a good friend, and be supportive of her changed best friend, but she didn't really want Ginny to trouble herself. She really didn't care what anybody thought, and if they were to abandon her just like her mother had, she couldn't careless. Hermione could survive on her own. She already knew it was possible, so what difference did it make?

"Hey, Gin, I have to use the little girl's room. Real quick, ok? I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure, Hermione, I'll be right here."

Hermione got up and went out into the aisle. She made her way to the single bathroom at the far end of the train. When Hermione was almost there, she just happened to look in the last cabin window. In there she saw her friend of the summer, Blaise, laughing along side with his other friends Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and none other than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy looked up directly at Hermione at the exact moment Hermione had laid eyes on him. He gave her a look that read confused, like as if he was saying 'what the hell is she doing down here?'. Hermione quickly passed the cabin and entered the unoccupied bathroom.

Hermione turned around, magically locked the door, and cast impervious boarders around the room, so no smells could go out or come in. She put the toilet seat down and sat on it. She pulled a small container out of her pocket and reinstated its original size. It looked like a pill bottle, but was used to hold her herbal instead. She took out a nugget and broke it up, removing seeds and stems in the process. She reached in her pocket again and pulled out a small glass object. She enlarged the small object until it was back to its original length of five inches. It was a beautiful piece, it was once swirled with colors of black and blue, along with a shade of green, but as Hermione had had this bowl for a while now, it had started changing into colors of blue and purple. It was still gorgeous no matter what. Hermione packed the bowl with the broken up weed and took her lighter out of her pocket. She sparked a flame and took a hit. She held her breath to make the effect deepen. Slowly, she exhaled. She took her lighter to the bowl again and inhaled the smoke it produced. This time, she couldn't hold it all in, and she began to cough. After a round of ferocious coughs, Hermione was finished. She muttered 'scourgify' and her bowl was cleaned of ashes. She shrunk her bowl and her weed, and put it away. She tried to vacuum most of the smoky air around her with her wand. Hermione undid the smell barriers, and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were glossed over and blazing red. She muttered a spell and her eyes went back to normal. She unlocked the door, shut off the light and walked out. As she came out, Malfoy was exiting his cabin. He looked at her and then the bathroom. Hermione quickly walked past him. Malfoy scrunched his nose after she had passed by.

"Oi, Granger! You smell horrible. What is that sme-" he stopped talking in mid-sentence as he realized what the stench was.

Hermione turned to look, but kept walking, making a face at Malfoy in the process. She exited to the next compartment of the train, and was free of the glare from Malfoy. She stopped at the end of that compartment to sniff herself. Sure enough, she had forgotten to rid her clothes of the smell. She quickly removed the smell and covered whatever was left with a light fruity scent, all doing this with a flick of her wand.

Hermione eventually made her way back to her cabin and finished conversing with Ginny and Harry, who returned without Ron, much to Hermione's delight. The rest of the train ride went by quickly. Sure enough, they had arrived at the Hogwarts stop. Everyone had put on their robes and begun taking luggage out to the designated spot as they would all be moved magically to their rooms. Hermione, Harry and Ginny found a carriage, which were bewitched this year to move without the aid of thestrals, immediately and climbed aboard.

"Hey! Harry! Can I ride with you guys?" the voice came out of the crowd.

"Erm, sure," Harry answered, blindly.

Then, a blonde headed girl got on board dressed in metallic, shiny clothes, head to toe. Her hair wasn't just blonde, it was almost a platinum, but still had a yellow sheen to it. It was cute fashionably into many layers to a final length the ended right under her shoulders. Her bangs crossed her forehead to swoop to the other side. She sat down, and then looked up as the carriage started moving.

"Thank you so much, Harry," Luna Lovegood said in her feathery, light voice, "you wouldn't believe how many people don't like to sit next to me.

"Oh, no problem, Luna," Harry said.

"Luna, you look absolutely gorgeous. I love your hair," complimented Ginny.

"Thank you. You're hair gives you a whole new level of sophistication, too. Oh, Hermione, I love what you've done to yourself. You look outrageously delectable, in a good way."

"Oh, thanks, Luna. I guess," replied Hermione, confused, "well, it looks like we're in for another crazy year."

The others looked up to see the majestic castle they were closing in on. Everyone in the carriage was silent as they recalled the events of the previous summer's events. Their eyes darted all over the campus remembering what battles took place where, who died, and which friends they had lost.

Soon, the carriage rolled up to the front doors, and let everybody off. They walked into the Great Hall and said goodbye to Luna as she went over to her house table, and they went over to theirs. After ten minutes, all the upper classes where already seated, and Hagrid came in with the first years and led them up to the infamous stool and sorting hat at the front of the hall. The first years stopped and stood waiting for their named to be called to place them into their according houses. This year, the sorting took a bit longer than others because there were new students, along with the first years from last year. All of last year's first years had to be sorted because there wasn't any other house besides Slytherin. After about thirty minutes, the sorting finally finished and the Headmistress stood up.

"Welcome," Professor McGonagall began, "to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To those who have been here before, welcome back! This year will be a very different year. As all of you know, this past summer, the Dark Lord has been defeated, which enabled us to offer last years seventh years to come back for a proper, well-rounded education, as some students were not able to come last year. I am please to announce that because of the victory, this year will be a bit easier for some students. There is a new set of rules that the Heads have gone over with the prefects, and the prefects will go over them tonight in your common rooms. There will be a dance this year, and for third years and up, we will still allow Hogsmeade visits.

"This year's main theme is unity. Each house should be united within itself as well as other houses. Do not hesitate to make friends, who do not belong to your house. You will remember these friends for the rest of your life. Please put forth the effort to make this year a stupendous one. Classes start Monday. There are a few new staff members this year, but they will introduce themselves during class. And now I finish in the words of the great Albus Dumbledore: dig in!"

And with that, the tables filled with food. There was roast turkey, pot roast, roast chicken, chicken pot pie, Sheppard's pie, minced meat pie, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots and peas, roasted corn on the cob, sweet baked yams, white rolls, wheat rolls, pumpernickel rolls, three types of butter (regular butter, sweet honey butter, and apple butter), and pumpkin juice. Harry tucked right in, grabbing a little bit of everything and piling it on his plate. Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes at him, some things just never change. Hermione had grabbed some turkey, carrots, yams, and a pumpernickel roll. She had finished eating by the time Harry polished off the last of his plate, and then went back for a second helping. Ginny and Hermione just watched him eat until it was time for dessert. Their plates were cleaned off and the food vanished, only to be replaced by dessert items. This time, there were several different types of cheesecakes, ranging from New York to huckleberry, éclairs, vanilla, tapioca, banana, and chocolate pudding. There was carrot cake, chocolate cake of many sorts, strawberry cream cheese cake, and banana cake. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Again, the girls rolled their eyes as he grabbed bits of everything on the table. Ginny and Hermione just took a little sampling of three cheesecakes each, then waited, again, for Harry to finish his third helping of the desserts. Finally, the full dinner process was over, and the headmistress stood up.

"Now that we're all well and full, I would like to say one final word. I would like to introduce the Head Students. Our Head Boy was chosen because of his high marks while attending school for the past several years, he comes from the Slytherin House," a pause for cheering from the according table, "please, stand up when I announce your name. Our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy," McGonagall announced.

Malfoy stood up and slightly bowed to the rest of the school and sat back down, all the while the entire Slytherin table were cheering, hooting, and roaring.

"Alright, settle down. Settle down. Our Head Girl was chosen, also, because her high marks, and her outstanding remarks on her O.. She is from Gryffindor," another pause for wild cheering. Hermione just sat quietly, looking down. "do please stand up when I call your name. Our Head Girl is none other than Hermione Granger," introduced McGonagall.

Hermione stood up. There was much cheering from Gryffindor, but over the cheering, she could hear the gasping from other tables. Students started to murmur over Hermione's drastic change from two years ago. She did a complete circle as she spun around smiling at all the students, trying to catch each of their eyes and stare them down. This tactic made many students shut their mouths and clap. A new fear had arrived in their minds just as Hermione took her seat.

"Very well, prefects, please guide first years to the appropriate common rooms. I would like the Head students to stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed."

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ginny as they left for their common room. She started to make her way to the headmistress, when she regretfully made eye contact with a certain red head.

He was wearing all black, like someone from the matrix. His bright red hair stood out even more with the black attire. His hair wasn't shaggy, but so straight, it looked like it was flattened to his head. It was short all around, but was still long enough to swoop over his eyes to the side. His face was covered in freckles, but his eyes seemed to be black holes that led to into an icy heart. As Ron walked past Hermione, he completely leaned into his stride closest to Hermione to thrust an immense force into her shoulder from his. The blunt shoulder check hit Hermione so hard, it literally spun her around. Apparently, he turned around to see if she had anything to say.

"Stay out of the way, bitch," Ron said.

"Well, excuse you. Maybe if your ugly ass wasn't so big, I could HAVE avoided a fucking collision!" Hermione yelled back. She really didn't want to deal with him, but he had made it obvious he was going to cause hell.

"Filthy little mudblood! Take it back," Ron threatened as he raised his hand to hit Hermione.

"The only thing I take back it the time I spent wasting my life with you!"

"Bitch!" His hand came down, gaining speed as it did. Hermione put up her arm to defend herself, and prepared to be hit. She heard a deafening crunch followed by a body hitting the floor. The next sounds were gasps, then all was silent.

"Have respect for the Head Girl," said a very familiar voice.

Hermione stood up straight and looked for the source of the voice. What she saw was a bit shocking. She saw Ron laying on the floor clutching his face, and what seemed to be blood seeping through his hands. Over him, she saw a very recognizable blonde.

"Now, go and lead these scared first years to the common room," ordered Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Malfoy! This is no way to behave in front of younger students! 50 points from Gryffindor and 30 points from Slytherin!" screamed Professor McGonagall.

"Professor! That is completely unfair! How come he gets less points taken away?!" Ron complained.

"Because, Mr. Weasley, you instigated in taunting the Head Girl. That is no way for you to treat a Head or a woman! Learn from your mistakes, Mr. Weasley, or you will not have the liberty of being a prefect any longer," threatened the headmistress.

Ron scrambled to his feet and unwillingly led a group of first years out of the Great Hall.

"As for you two," she directed to the two Head, "follow me to your new shared dormitory." And with that, the headmistress turned and started walking out of the Great Hall.

Malfoy had turned around and was now looking at Hermione. He walked up close to her and leaned towards her ear.

"Don't ever let that bastard call you that again," he whispered, "now let's go see our new rooms."

* * *

A/N: So whatcha think? Comment :]


	4. Chapter 4: Different Times

A/N: Thank you so much to all my fans! You guys are so wonderful!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. It's all J.K Rowling's. I guess I own the idea of what's going on.

* * *

Hermione was slightly stunned at what had just happened. Did Draco Malfoy just punch Ron Weasley in the face? What did this mean? The Slytherin Sex God just hit one of the Golden Trio to protect her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey! Granger! Are you coming?"

Malfoy's voice shook Hermione out of her thoughts. He was standing by the great oak doors at the other end of the Great Hall, waving his hand, beckoning Hermione to catch up. She decided she should catch up before McGonagall started to worry. She quickly walked towards the doors, and passed Malfoy to catch up to the Headmistress.

They walked for a good ten minutes before they came upon a portrait of a familiar former Headmaster. Hermione quickly looked away from Albus Dumbledore's portrait. She refused to remember the loss of such a great mentor.

"Lemon Drops." Professor McGonagall relayed the password as she gained access to the Heads' dormitory. The portrait swung open to reveal a lavish, circular common room. The room was huge. It had vaulted ceilings reaching a high peak of fifty feet. Hanging from the center of the ceiling at about half the height of the room was an elaborate chandelier with black accents. All the walls were white. There were about ten paintings scattered around the room with unique designs on each of them. All the paintings incorporated the same colors: hot pink, orange, silver, and black. The floor was a black hard wood floor. There was a white suede sofa with hot pink and orange throw pillows facing a black, lit fireplace. On the right side of the sofa, there were two matching white armchairs, and on the other side, there was a matching loveseat. The coffee table in the center had white wood supports and a glass rectangular top. There was about four windows: one on the left, one on the right, and two dispersed evenly between the other two. All windows were draped in white fabric, and each stood about the height of the room. There was an archway directly to the right that lead to a matching dining room. To the left, there was another opening to a room that contained a private library, filled with exact copies of every book that was in the school library. Next to this room, there was a familiar-looking portrait of a bowl of fruit leading to the Hogwarts kitchen. Across the room were two sets of stairs. The staircase on the left side lead to a hot pink door; the other lead to an orange door.

"Ms. Granger, your room is behind the pink door, and Mr. Draco, your room is behind the orange door. You two will live in this dormitory until the end of the year. Enjoy!" The Headmistress disappeared out the portrait.

"They must have picked the colors to suit the sexualities of the tenants," Hermione smirked at her innuendo.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Granger. It just so happens my favorite color is orange," Malfoy replied. He moved over to the sofa, and picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table.

"Really? You seem like the dark ominous kind of guy."

"Well, I do like dark colors. Orange is just my spark."

"Seems right. Since you don't have a spark anywhere else."

"Granger, shut up."

"Plus, it's kind of a bright orange, too. Not a manly one."

"Shut up, Granger." His voice got louder.

"Don't get testy. You can save that for your boyfriend."

"Shut. Up."

"Is that all you have to say? Shut up? Kind of pathetic, but it's expected."

"You really ought to shut up."

"I'll do as I please, Malfoy. Last I checked, you lost the last fight. Remember?" Malfoy stood up at this.

"For the last time, Granger," he spat her name out like it was an unpleasant taste, "I wasn't ever on Voldemort's side. I was forced into a position by my fucking retarded father! So bugger off, and leave me the hell alone." Malfoy, now, stormed his way up to his room and slammed his bright orange door behind him.

Hermione must have hit a nerve. Maybe about a year ago, she wouldn't feel so bad about what she said to Malfoy. But this was a different year and Hermione felt completely horrible about what she did. Perhaps, it was the feeling that she attacked him out of spite, just like old times. She had realized she was doing this often. She was trying to get back to her past life of happiness and being carefree. Hermione hated when she began to feel the relapse of the war. Suddenly, tears started to form, and were soon cascading down her face at an unstoppable rate.

_Hermione! Don't do this! Get a hold of yourself. You couldn't control everything. It's not your fault. They wouldn't want to die in vain! They went into this knowing that they might not make it out. Quit it! Now! What if Draco comes out right now? Do you want him to see you losing it? No! Now, quit it, _her conscience had decided to interfere with her sudden outbreak.

Hermione finally was able to get a hold of her emotions and push them aside, just like she's been doing for the past few months. She decided to head out. She turned around and walked back out the portrait doors. She decided to walk around until she had an idea of where she wanted to go. After about fifteen minutes later, her feet had lead her to the astronomy tower. She entered the tower and crossed the room to a window. She opened it and looked out, gazing at nothing in particular. The wind numbed her face as she gazed. She looked over the grounds, replaying the war events in her mind. She saw the place where so many of her dear friends had lost their lives.

In the moonlight, everything seemed to lack color besides shades of blue and gray. She looked over at the bank of the lake, and that's when she saw him. He wasn't alone, either. Ron Weasley was out on the grounds, crossing them quickly. He was dragging what seemed to be a girl behind him; Hermione could only tell by the length of the person's hair. He was rushing her towards the Forbidden Forest. The girl tried to stop, which made Ron throw her to the ground in front of him.

"Hurry up, you slut! Don't you want to be popular?" Hermione heard these words faintly come out of Ron's mouth.

Without warning, Hermione darted out of the astronomy tower and down the stairs. She raced through the corridors, down final set of stairs as she arrived at the front door. She ran out across the courtyard, rushing towards where Ron was taking his hostage. She slowed only when she realized she didn't know which direction they went.

"Ugh! You bitch! What is the matter with you? You said you wanted to be popular! This is how you do it! I'm the most popular kid here, besides Potter, himself. I'm part of the Golden Trio, which means I can do whatever the fuck I want. Now, shut up and get moving!" They were close, little more than fifty feet away. Hermione pulled her wand out and started in the direction of the voices. As she neared, she realized they were in the forest already. She had a feeling she had to find the girl now. Hermione was walking quickly through the trees now, following the faint voices. She panicked and started sprinting when she heard the girl start crying.

"Oh, geeze! You're crying. Big deal! Grow up and live in the real world, sweetie. Crying isn't going to get you anywhere," Ron criticized.

"Please! You don't understand. I didn't know you were meaning bad stuff. I thought you meant cool stuff, like parties. Please don't! I'm only thirteen! Please!" the girl pleaded.

Did Hermione's ears deceive her? Thirteen years old? Ron was going to hurt a child! Hermione was closing the distance, and finally saw them. They were in a clearing with nothing but a big boulder in the center. The girl had brown hair and a pale complexion. She was sitting against the boulder, curled up like someone was about to hit her. She was right to do so. Her clothes were torn off and all she had on were a matching yellow set of under garments. Ron was standing over her, glaring at his victim. His pants were at his ankles, as were his boxers.

Hermione stepped from the edge of the clearing and stopped.

"Stupefy!" she yelled with her wand pointed directly at the weasel. He only had enough time to turn and see his captor before he was hit by the spell. He went flying back and hit a tree. There, Hermione quickly shot a binding spell, which also covered his mouth.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Hermione asked the little girl.

"Um…yea…*sniff*…I think so…," she muttered.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be alright now."

The girl just shook with falling tears.

"What's your name?"

"Lidia. Lidia Bebel."

"What year are you, Lidia?"

"Well, I'm thirteen, but I'll be fourteen in a month. I guess I'm a third year," Lidia said, being distracted by Hermione's comfort.

"Well, Lidia, here," Hermione conjured a nice fluffy white bathrobe and gave it to Lidia, "put this on, and we'll take this guy to Professor McGonagall. Alright?"

"Okay. Thank you for the robe." Lidia put the robe on. Hermione grabbed her hand, and levitated Ron with her wand. They started walking back towards the castle, but not until after retrieving Lidia's wand from the forest floor.

Fifteen minutes later, all three of them were in the Headmistress's office explaining what had happened in the forest.

"This is completely unacceptable, Mr. Weasley, and you being a prefect, too! Well, I must say, you are on probation until October 31st, and are no longer a prefect. You will be closely watched, and don't think you can get away with anything just because you do not see any professors. I have my ways, Mr. Weasley, to watch you without the presence of teachers. This is a magical school, after all. If you break your probation, you will be expelled from Hogwarts and placed in Azkaban for whatever charges you may acquire then, and charges from this incident. I will be notifying your parents and the Ministry. These acts will not be taken lightly, Mr. Weasley," the Headmistress turned to face the girls now, "Girls, you may go now. Ms. Granger, please escort Ms. Bebel back to the Ravenclaw dormitories, and head back to your own. I will be letting Mr. Weasley go in twenty minutes. Please use your time wisely. Thank you for coming straight to me. Have a go-…better night."

Hermione lead Lidia out of the office and dropped her off at the Ravenclaw portrait. She waited until the little girl was through before she quickly made her way back to her own common room. When she arrived back, she decided to lay on the sofa to text a few friends. Hogwarts allowed muggle technology in the school this year, due to the recent incline in interest of Muggle Studies. Hermione had brought her cell phone, because she could discreetly talk to anyone in Hogwarts or in the muggle world without anyone knowing it. She started to text her male best friend she made over the summer.

_*Hey, Blaise, what's up?*_ Hermione hit send.

_*Hey, Hermione! Not much here. Just wondering where Draco is. How you doing?* _came the response not even ten seconds later.

*_Oh, I'm not doing anything. Um, Malfoy isn't staying in the Slytherin dormitories this year. We have our own, but that's not why I texted. I'm pretty sure you know why.*_

_*Ah, I see. That's sweet! Having your own like…place I guess. Oh, so, I have some good shit. It's a bit more pricey. It's 7 sickles a g. You want it?*_

_*Yea, that sounds decent. I'm running low. Just got shake left.*_

_*I see. Settled in then, to your new room?*_

_*Honestly, I haven't even seen it yet. I'm in the common room. I just got back from one interesting night.*_

_*Oh, really? What happened? Tell me everything!*_

_*Blaise, you really sounded gay. Are you sure you don't like guys? I mean you do hang out with Malfoy a whole lot.*_

_*Ha. Ha. Same reason you text me, but don't change the subject! Tell me!*_

_*Damn. Well…I caught Weasley trying to rape some little girl. I was in the Astronomy tower, looking over the grounds when I heard him yelling at her to hurry up. He tried saying that she had to have sex with him to be popular. He's on probation now. It's kinda crazy. First day back, too…*_

_*Damn. I would not have expected that.*_

_*Yea, well, Ronald Weasley is not the same anymore.*_

_*Right, but who is these days?*_

_*Yea, these are different times.*_

_*Yeah, but anyways, about why you texted me in the first place…*_

_*Ha. Ha, Blaise. Yea, I need some. When can I get it?*_

_*Ah, wanna meet in fifteen minutes? I'll weigh it out now. Meet in the Astronomy tower.*_

_*Sounds good, Blaise. See you then.*_

_*Late-ah.*_

Hermione waited fifteen minutes, walked to the Astronomy tower. She gave Blaise the money and took her stash. They didn't want to spend so much time out, because it was about two in the morning already. Hermione was about three minutes from the portrait when she heard feet shuffle. She stopped and quickly withdrew her wand, hoping it wasn't the weasel. She felt a gaze on the back of her head. She wanted to turn around, but decided to slowly continue walking. That's when she heard it: a very faint humming. It sounded close, too close. It was like a little girl, with an airy tone.

"Stupefy!" Hermione spun around and shot the spell in the direction of the hum.

"Hmph!" There was a thud, and the humming stopped.

"Lumos." A light appeared at the end of her wand.

Hermione made her way over to where the humming had come from. As she got closer, she saw an outline of a person, not much shorter than Hermione. The first thing she could make out were a pair of bright red converse shoes.

"Oh shit, Luna!"

Hermione ran over to the poor girl and knelt down next to her. She revived Luna, and helped her to her feet.

"What was that for, Hermione?" Luna asked, in her dreamful voice.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. I thought you were Ron!"

"Well, if that's how you treat your best friends, I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies."

"He is NOT my friend."

"What? Really? When did this happen?"

"Let's just say, he deserves nothing, but Voldemort, himself."

"Ouch, bitter much? I won't ask details. I don't probe. Just promise me one thing: don't confuse me with him again. That hurt."

"Oh, sorry, Luna. Self defense, you know?"

"Yea, it's cool. I better get on then. Bye!"

"Yea, bye."

Luna turned around and started to skip away in the dark. Hermione turned back around and finished walking to her dormitory. She walked in and didn't bother turning on a light to get to her room. The moon was shining through and lit up most of the room. She climbed the stairs and entered an almost completely dark room. The only light was coming through a small amount of window that was not covered by the curtains. The only thing that was showing in the room was the corner of what seemed to be a huge bed. She found her trunk, grabbed her pajamas, and changed. She made her way over to the corner of the bed that was illuminated and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes, and within thirty seconds, she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So whatcha think? Review! Comment! :] It's always inspiring.


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch Troubles

A/N: Thank you to everyone, who reviewed. I really appreciate it. This chapter was inspired by my "editor"/annoying mario kart playing buddy. Well, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it is cherished, instead, by the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sun was shining directly in Hermione's eyes as she awoke from her slumber. She rolled over a few times before she was able to open her eyes. It took her moment to realize where she was. The room around her was decorated according to her taste, unlike the Gryffindor theme she expected. She looked at the all white sheets and comforter on her four-post bed. It was then that she noticed that the only color, besides black and white, to the room was the hot pink walls. Everything else in the room was either black or white. The frame of her bed was black along with her pillows. There were two windows, one on each side of her bed, with black frames on the wall behind her. Hermione looked to her left, where there was a door leading to some other room that was not the common room. She remembered finding her bed from a different angle the night before. She, then, saw a black dresser on the same side as the mystery door. Hermione looked to her right and found yet another door. Next to that door was a long, black-framed mirror no bigger than two feet wide hanging along the length of the wall. She turned her head to face in front of her, where she saw a black desk in the middle of the wall with a black chair with a white cushion. On the right was built in bookcase filled with all of Hermione's favorites along with some other books. In front of the bookcase were two white framed chairs with black cushions opposite of each other sitting on a small circular white area rug. Hermione then noticed a door off to the left of the wall in front of her. She figured this was the door she had come through last night.

Hermione got up and went over to the door on the right side of her room. She was a bit hesitant in turning the knob, but she eventually did so and opened the door to reveal racks and shelves of all of her clothes. She walked in and realized she had a big walk-in closet. The floors were black, just like the entire Head suite, and the walls were white, that is, if you could even see the walls through the clothes. She walked to the back and found a full vanity complete with all of her hair accessories and makeup. The vanity, itself, was black and the little stool that sat in front of it was white. Hermione was liking the modern theme around the suite.

She left the closet and walked to the door on the opposite side of the room. This time, she opened it without hesitation. It revealed a white marble and black granite bathroom. She saw a big stand up shower next to an in-ground Jacuzzi-size bathtub. The shower was black granite with stainless steel furnishings and was big enough to fit an entire Quidditch team. The bathtub was also black granite. There was a double sink vanity area opposite of the shower and bathtub that was black granite with stainless steel furnishings. Hermione looked around and found that only the bathroom floor was white marble. Right above the double sinks, there was a mirror that took up the rest of the wall that wasn't taken up by the vanity.

Hermione was still standing by the door way when she noticed through the mirror that someone was standing in front of one of the sinks. She saw a pale body, due to the fact that the person was shirtless, and black silk boxers completely contrasting the person's complexion and striking platinum blonde hair.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy's voice broke her gaze. Hermione's eyes snapped up to look at him in his face to see his oh-so-famous smirk playing at his pale pink lips.

"Geeze, you'd think they'd have enough sense to split a bathroom between two enemies."

"That doesn't answer the question I asked you, Granger."

"Forget it, Malfoy. You're not as hot as you think you are," Hermione said as she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

_You're so much more, _she thought to herself as she shut the door.

Hermione waited fifteen minutes before she tried to get in the bathroom again. This time, she was able to take a shower without having Malfoy there. She got ready and made her way down to the common room. She had put on a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans with a blue, green and purple plaid button up shirt. On her feet were classic black flats with a faint plaid design etched into them. She was climbing down the stairs when she spotted Malfoy sitting on the sofa reading the same magazine he had picked up last night. She was able to cross the room to the portrait before he even noticed she was there.

"Granger! Where are you going?"

"Breakfast," she said simply and walked out.

Hermione was down to the Great Hall in less then five minutes flat. She entered and made her way to the Gryffindor table, where she spotted Harry and Ginny.

"Hey, guys," she said as she took her place across from them.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny greeted her.

"So how's the new dormitory?" Harry asked as he began to shovel food in his face.

"It's gorgeous. I mean it's not like the rest of the castle as all. Actually, it feels more like a hotel room or an actual house. It's all modernized. Oh, and there isn't a single school color there," Hermione explained.

"Really? That must be fantastic. I really get sick of seeing red and gold every waking minute," complained Ginny.

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement and continued to eat their breakfast of hotcakes, eggs, bacon, ham, hash browns, and pumpkin juice. They were just about finished when owls started to descend upon the students. An owl flew over Hermione and dropped a small envelope in front of her without landing. She picked it up and extracted the letter from inside.

_Ms. Granger, _

_Please meet in my office at nine in the morning to discuss your duties for the month. You and Mr. Malfoy will be required to show up to the next prefects' meeting on October 1__st__ at eight in the evening. I trust you will be prompt upon arrival. See you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione looked at her watch.

_8:49._ It read.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch you later. I have a meeting with McGonagall," Hermione said as she stood up from the table.

"Bye!" Harry and Ginny chimed.

Hermione made her way up to the headmistress's office and knocked on the door when she finally approached it.

"Come in, Ms. Granger," said the headmistress's voice from within.

Hermione opened the door and shut it behind her as she walked in. She noticed Malfoy was already there sitting in a chair facing McGonagall's desk.

"Please have a seat, and we will begin."

Hermione took her spot in the chair that was left in front of the desk and waited for the professor to continue.

"Okay, then. As I said in the little note, we will be discussing your duties for this month. One of which is what you already know: be sure to make your rounds, and make sure the prefects do too. Also, to make this year a little more exciting than the past, I would like you to organize a small "welcome back" dance for the sixth and seventh years. To make it easier for you two, it will be held in the Room of Requirements. Use its abilities to their fullest. It is to be a clean, fun little get together, and as it is for the older students, there will not be any chaperones. I trust that you two will be the chaperones for this event.

"As for your other duties, you must put up signup sheets and chaperone Quidditch tryouts," Malfoy was about to interject when McGonagall saw him, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I understand that you are one of the captains, so this is mainly for Ms. Granger. You need to make up signup sheets and inform students what day and time they need to signup by. Make sure you run everything by the other captains as well. They will come to you to book the Quidditch pitch for practices and tryouts. That is all for this meeting. The next one for us is October 1st at 7pm. Yes, that is just one hour before the prefects' meeting. I will inform you then of what you need to go over with the prefects. Well, that's all. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Hermione and Malfoy got up immediately and left the office. They walked silently to the common room together, without realizing they were doing so.

"Let's get the Quidditch stuff over now. Then, we could get in more practices this year," Malfoy begun.

"Sure. Less I have to do later," reasoned Hermione. They entered the common room and begun setting up the signup sheets.

It took them most of the day to finish writing and hanging up the signup sheets in all the house common rooms. Tryouts were next Saturday; students had until Friday to signup.

The week went by pretty quickly. Classes had started the following day, and Hermione was busy with the little homework she had. She met all her new teachers and decided she liked all of them. All the normal teachers were still teaching their forte; Hagrid and Firenze had come back to the staff. McGonagall had decided to stay teaching Transfiguration while being able to control Headmistress duties at the same time. Hermione thought she might have noticed a Time Turner around the professor's neck during one class period. Hermione was delighted as she realized that her Astronomy (Prof. Sinistra), Ancient Runes (Prof. Babbling), Muggle Studies (Prof. Burbage), and Arithmancy (Prof. Vector) teachers were still all there. Of course, the fundamental classes, such as Herbology and Charms, were still equipped with the familiar educators. The only classes that had new teachers were Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione could barely believe her eyes when she saw a familiar redhead at the front of her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She immediately despised the course as she stared into Percy Weasley's teaching methods. How could she learn with that big oaf in the class? Yes, he had come back before the war to back the entire family, but that didn't make up for him standing up for Ron's forceful actions this past summer. His decision to support Ron had cost him all the trust he had worked hard to gain from his entire family, plus the extended.

The Potion's teacher was a completely new figure altogether. He was on the lean side, had dark brown hair - almost like Hermione's natural color - and had a familiarity sense around him. Hermione could've sworn she had seen him before, maybe even knew him, but she couldn't put her finger quite on it. He had his students call him Professor Manor. His teachings were on top notch. Hermione had to admit he was quite the potion brewer. He made the class fun, unlike the former Professor Snape had. He had this presence about him that made Potions much more appeasing to Hermione than any other class, like she belonged here with him in her life. Every time she had Potions that week, she left completely happy for once in the past six months.

It was Saturday morning when Hermione realized the week passed by so quickly. She had trudged out of bed and was ready by eight in the morning to head down to the Quidditch pitch for the team tryouts. First was the Ravenclaw tryouts, followed by Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and finally Slytherin. Hermione was running super late, so by the time the clock struck nine, Hermione found herself sitting in the stands watching Eric Macmillan try to get a team together with the second years that had signed up. She felt bad for the Hufflepuff captain, seeing as those second years were the only students who signed up. Around ten o'clock, the Hufflepuffs had left, and she was now waiting for her own house to show up.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder where Harry was. He was never late for anything Quidditch related. Though, she had to remember, he was now freely dating Ginny. He was probably off snogging her somewhere before tryouts. They were probably in the locker rooms making out like there was no tomorrow. She remembered the look in their eyes as they had stared at each other on the train. They looked like love sick puppies. Ginny had gave herself a paper cut during class one day, and Harry was instantly fussing over her hurt finger like it was going to kill her. Hermione couldn't remember the last time someone had done that for her. Then, she remembered Malfoy in the prefects' cabin and his kiss. It was the most random kiss ever, but it gave her butterflies. She didn't want to admit it, but being in such close proximity to the guy made her begin to like him…more than a friend. Who could say that his platinum blonde locks, mysterious grey eyes, and muscular body protruding beneath his robes weren't attractive? Hermione was not the one about to argue. She had spent the past few days watching him read a magazine or writing a paper, only to look away very quickly when he felt her gaze on him and looked up.

"Granger! Snap out of your daze!" Hermione immediately snapped her head up and looked for the source of the interrupting voice. She found a particular professor standing in the middle of the field staring directly up at her. Percy Weasley was not very happy to see Hermione, just as she wasn't so happy to see him standing on the Quidditch pitch.

"Granger! Get down here right now! How are you supposed to be supervising tryouts when you're daydreaming up there? Get down here now!" Percy yelled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. She headed down just to please the idiotic professor. She couldn't believe McGonagall had hired him. He was completely biased towards his class. If Hermione wasn't the Head Girl, she was sure he would fail her. It'd be to noticeable if the head student was failing one class, along with all other students Percy hated.

"What?" Hermione rhetorically asked as she crossed the field towards the professor.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for an inappropriate tone with a professor. You should know better than that, Granger."

"Well, sorry. What is it that you wanted again, professor?" She asked with venom laced into every word.

"Another fifteen, Granger. If I were you, I'd advise you to not use such a derogatory tone with me. Learn from your mistakes. As I remember, the headmistress said that you must supervise these tryouts. Well, in Quidditch, you cannot supervise from the ground or bleachers. You have to fly. So go grab a broom and get back here before the Gryffindor team takes off."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not getting on a broom. I can't fly!"

"I know," Percy smirked, "Now, get that broom or five hundred points from Gryffindor!"

"Ugh!" Hermione stormed off to the broom cupboard that Madam Hooch provides for tryouts. She grabbed a shiny red one - the Tornado 3500, newest one to the market - and headed back to the middle of the pitch.

"Good, I'll be in the stands," Percy said as he started walking towards the stands.

"Unbelievable! I have to fly around, and he gets to sit in the stands? What about supervising…that lazy piece of shit," Hermione mumbled to herself.

Harry came onto the pitch not five minutes later and started his tryouts. Flying during this session wasn't so hard for Hermione. She just hovered in the corner and watched as she cautiously tried to keep her balance. Students from Gryffindor ranged from second years to seventh years that wanted to make the team. Hermione was not surprised when Ginny had arrived, and she was sure Harry was going to give her a spot on the team. Five minutes was left of the Gryffindor session, and Harry had his three chasers (Ginny, Dean Thomas, and Demelza Robins) and his two beaters (Andrew Kirke and Ritchie Cootes). He was surprised that no one had tried out for Keeper. Hermione had suspected it was because of Malfoy's failed attempts to kill Dumbledore two years ago that scared students. With Ron and Katie Bell being unintended victims of his attempts, she wasn't going to blame them either.

"Geeze, I don't know what I'm going to do. I have no body willing to be a Keeper," Harry said as he glided next to Hermione in her corner.

"Well, have you tried asking someone to take the spot? Offer it to the first person who volunteers, or something," Hermione recommended.

"Well, see, I've already tried that, and nobody seems to want to. They all get scared and look around frantically. I guess I'll have to appoint someone then. Maybe Cormac McLaggen might be up for it."

"Maybe. Didn't he substitute for Ron in sixth year?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to ask him," Harry starte flying down towards the middle of the pitch where everyone was standing, "Hey! McLaggen! I have a deal for you!"

"Potter!" Harry stopped in mid-flight and spun around towards the voice coming from the bleachers. Hermione managed to turn her broom around to face the same direction. Standing at the front of the bleachers was the dreaded Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he was not alone. There was another red head standing right next to him; Percy casually had his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"What is it, Percy?" Harry asked in annoyance.

"Do not address me in such a manner, Potter. I have much more authority than you might think. Ten points from Gryffindor." A lot of points were being lost from Gryffindor today. Hermione sighed.

"Well, what is it, _professor_?" Harry said, dripping heavily with venom as he addressed Percy.

"I've noticed that you have no signups for a Keeper. Therefore, I have taken the liberty to assign one for you. You seem to have disregarded his entry. You're Keeper, Potter, is my dear old brother, Ronald."

"Are you kidding me!? You can't assign me a Keeper! I'm bringing this up with McGonagall!"

"You will do no such thing, Potter. I am the supervising professor, Potter. As I recall the duties, it states that I have the authority to assign a player to an according Quidditch team, if the captain has failed to find one. As you do not have one, Potter, I am assigning Ron. Unless you want to start the year off with a month of detentions every night, I would shut up and listen if I was you," Percy stated in an uneasy calmness.

"Fine!" Harry shouted, "Tryouts dismissed! Check the common room tonight for the cuts!" With that, every Gryffindor on the field left to the locker rooms.

Hermione slowly made her way down until her feet touched the ground. She hadn't noticed that Ron had come down to the field and was standing in the middle of it, waiting for her. He started walking towards her as she went to put the broom back until Slytherin showed up. He was right behind her as she shut the cupboard door. She turned around and ran right into him.

"What the fuck, Weasley? Get out of my way," Hermione snapped.

"I wouldn't be going any where if I was you, Granger," Ron snarled.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Now."

"I don't think so. I've meant to repay you for discovering that little whore in the forest last weekend."

"Weasley, get out of my fucking way or I'll make your face as ugly as you are."

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that, Granger." Ron grabbed Hermione by both arms and pulled them behind her. He did a quick spell that bonded them together like handcuffs. He roughly grabbed her by her hair and started pulling her towards the archway that lead to the bleachers.

"Fucking let me go, Weasley! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm having my fun now, since you never let me have it a few months ago."

"Fuck you." He threw her in a corner where the stairs started for the stands. Ron turned her onto her back and stood over her as she squirmed to sit up straight. He magically silenced her and immobilized her ability to use her muscles for moving. He leaned over her and smashed his lips onto hers. Then, he brought his lips to her ear.

"You're going to regret everything you've ever tried to do to me, and I'm going to enjoy this more than ever. Don't worry about Percy either. He won't tell." Hermione could tell he was grinning evilly as he ripped off her school robes, and breaking the fasteners in the process. He started kissing her violently and biting her lips. He wasn't trying to be sweet, but instead he wanted to hurt her. He was biting her lips hard and making them bleed. He moved to her chin and neck, biting them as well. He sucked harshly on the nape of her neck causing more pain the pleasure. If Hermione wasn't silenced, she would be screaming as if a Cruciatus Curse was being cast upon her. She closed her eyes tightly, and was surprised that was the only part of her body she controlled. Ron's hands had started drifting up her top. He got frustrated quickly with the simple cotton barrier and, literally, tore it apart from the inside-out. He started groping her breasts and squeezing them with unbelievable force. His mouth soon replaced his hands and was biting and sucking on the top of one and squeezing the hell out of the other one with his hand.

The next few moment happened all too quickly for Hermione. She had felt a huge gust of wind as the body that had captivated her was flown off of her. She quickly opened her eyes and found an unconscious Ron on the opposite side of her and a really pissed off Malfoy standing above her, wand bearing towards Hermione's attacker. Percy had just entered the situation from the staircase from the stands.

"What is the means of this!? Fifty points from Slytherin! Malfoy, you should know better than you attack fellow students for no reason! And Granger! Get some clothes on! Thirty points from Gryffindor for the indecency!" Percy levitated Ron and left.

"What the fuck?" Malfoy just stood there for a moment trying to recollect what had just happened. Didn't he just save Hermione Granger from almost being raped by Ron Weasley? What exactly had he missed?

He quickly regained his senses and unbound Hermoine from the restraints on her wrists. When he noticed she still wasn't moving, or talking, he took away the silencing charm and mobilized her use of her limbs.

"Um…thank you, Malfoy," Hermione managed to say as she got up from the ground.

"Uh, yeah. Don't mention it. What provoked him? I thought he was one of the 'Golden Trio'?"

"Ha. Hardly. He never did anything for Harry or me. He just soaked in the limelight and then ran away until the war was over. That little bitch will not be remembered as a sacred hero when I get through with him."

"Ouch. I'm taking it there was something more than the war that caused this bitterness?"

"You'd be stupid to think it was just the war."

"Well, what happened? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Well, I do mind. So bugger off."

"Geeze. Sorry. Guess I struck a nerve. Anyway, did I miss something or did a professor just stand up for the attacker?" Malfoy asked as he took off his shirt.

"Yeah, Percy's such a bitch. He doesn't like me much, as well as everyone else who's sided against Ron."

"Oh. Okay. Well, here. You should go to the dormitory. You look horrible," he noted as he handed her the T-shirt he had been previously wearing.

"Thanks, but I really don't think it's a great idea for me to leave now. They just left, and Percy might come back for revenge. I think I need to hire a bodyguard. Ugh, I hate this post-war shit." Hermione put on the shirt and her broken school robes. She fabricated a mirror and started magically concealing cuts, bruises and hickies from sight.

"Yeah, well, my team's going to be late. That's Slytherin for you. Do you want to grab a smoke real quick?"

"I don't smoke cigarettes, Malfoy."

"Yeah, I know, and I didn't mean cigarettes anyway."

Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye. What was this guy playing at?

"I know you smoked on the train, Granger. You forget to rid yourself of the stench. That's how I know you also smoked two days ago in the bathroom. Remember to clean out the towels next time," Malfoy said before she was able to answer.

"Oh, so you know. Don't tell anyone, okay? I really don't want a super different image than the one I already gave. I have enough stress and drama to deal with here."

"Fine, but on one circumstance." The infamous Malfoy smirk was playing at his lips.

"What?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Smoke with me, right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down. She figured this was a good enough spot. He sat down next to her and fabricated the needed materials, and started preparing. They spent the next fifteen minutes in this spot until the Slytherin tryouts began.

Hermione couldn't help but think that this was the start of some kind of understanding between her and Malfoy. She couldn't help herself and not be excited, and the truth was, he was excited, too.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I know it took me forever to write this one! I got really stuck between the professors and Quidditch. I promise better ones to come! :]

Comment && Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Love Conquers Night Terrors

A/N: Thank you to everyone who commented! :] I am so inspired to write more every time one comes in. Hopefully, I'll be able to get you chapters updated much quicker. :] Thank you all! I love all of you!

CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MATURE SCENE. READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED. (Lemony fluff going on up in here!)

Disclaimer: Anything disputable is J.K Rowling's.

* * *

The rest of the month went on as a blur. Nothing too big seemed to be happening, not like Hermione had any time to have anything happen. Teachers were being relentless on giving out homework. Within the first three weeks of school, Hermione had already had three tests and four more coming up within the next week. She hardly had time to hang out with anyone. Harry and Ginny usually found her in the Heads' common room or out on patrol when she wasn't in class.

When the first week of October strolled in, teachers seemed to enjoy the cool weather of fall that was falling over the land. They were teaching more, but there was less homework due and less tests to take. All teachers were falling into autumn fever, except for one. Percy Weasley seemed to lay more homework onto the students for whatever reasons he would come up with. Hermione dreaded going to his classes because of what had happened with Ron. He seemed to only make class worse for her, like it was her fault his brother didn't get his way with her. His antics became ridiculous when he started docking thirty points every time he caught her something trivial, such as sneezing - he'd say she was interrupting the class. Hermione didn't really care - she just rewarded points to Harry, Ginny, or some other Gryffindor for minor triumphs.

It was a Friday afternoon when Hermione found herself back in her common room after horrible class with the infamous Percy. She had just settled down into the sofa when Malfoy had come into the room.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey."

"So…how was he today?" Hermione and Malfoy had a closer understanding of each other after that Saturday with Ronald. They were civil to each other, but other than that, nothing else had changed.

"Oh, well, nothing really. Just the usual. Twenty points for finishing a quiz early without triple checking my answers. Yea, I know. It's bullshit. I gave thirty points to Neville for acing his Herbology test."

"You know, it still amazes me how brutal he is. He's such a prick. Why won't you go to McGonagall about this? I thought you said Ron was on probation until the end of this month. Tell her about Percy. I'll back you up."

"I told you, Malfoy! I can't! He will find a way to make this life even more hell than it is now. Just back off. I'm not telling McGonagall anything. Besides, I can't say shit about the Quidditch thing because she'll ask Percy, and Percy will back up Ron. Nothing will happen from it. Just leave me alone," Hermione said as she got up and stormed up to her room.

Malfoy looked at the door, bewildered. He had never seen such anger from a girl, who was being abused by an ex-boyfriend. He knew there was more behind her drastic change. He still couldn't believe such a strong-willed girl was letting a pathetic boy walk all over her.

Meanwhile, back in her room, Hermione decided she would skip dinner and finish some homework, so she didn't have to do it over the weekend - typical Hermione. It wasn't long until she drifted to sleep.

It was about nine o'clock when Malfoy had gone up to his room. He was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when he heard a noise. It was a voice, he knew for sure. It was whimpering? He couldn't make it out. He started trying to find out the source of the sad noise. As he started walking towards the sound, he found himself walking towards Hermione's room. When he reached the door, he definitely knew that the sound was coming from her room. He knocked a few times.

"Um..Granger?" he whispered, "Granger?"

No distinct answer came, just whimpers. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not by the responses. Malfoy decided he should go in and see what was the matter. He opened the door and light from the bathroom shown across her room. He found Hermione laying amongst scrolls, quills, and books on her bed.

"Well, there's the bookworm in her," he whispered to himself. He crossed over to her, quickly and unconsciously as she began to twist and turn in her bed.

"Let me go. Let me go! LET ME GO!!" Hermione screamed as she batted her arms towards an unseen figure.

Malfoy sat down on her bed immediately and picked her up. He held her to his body until her arms stopped flailing about and her shouts became sobs. He continued to hold her to him, not knowing if she was still asleep or not. Ten minutes passed by the time her sobs had stopped and Malfoy decided he should probably leave. He started to set her back onto her bed when arms suddenly wove around his middle and clung onto him.

"Please don't leave," pleaded the girl.

"Er, Granger?" Malfoy managed to say.

"Please, Draco. Don't leave me." She began to shake again with tears.

"Um…okay. Just let me put my sleep trousers on."

"Just promise me you'll come back?"

"Yea. Promise." Her hold released, he went back into the bathroom to change.

Malfoy returned to Hermione's bedroom five minutes later with his pajama pants and shirt on. He didn't really like to sleep with a shirt on, but he didn't want to make things awkward either. Malfoy was about to get into her bed, but couldn't decide whether or not to get under the covers. Luckily, Hermione seemed to sense that he was standing next to her bed and moved the covers to indicate the answer to his internal affairs. He made his way into Hermione's bed and pulled the covers back over them. As he laid down, Hermione moved to lay on his chest, and his arms instinctively wound around her small form, holding her to him.

"Draco?" Draco was caught off guard to hearing his name come from the girl.

"Uh, yea?"

"I feel so safe with you here. Thank you." He wasn't expecting to here this, but he did, in fact, seem to rather enjoy being there for her. He couldn't quite put his finger on why either. He just knew that he didn't want to see Hermione like he had found her fifteen minutes ago.

"Oh, well. You're welcome, Hermione." Hermione sat up a bit at the mention of her name. The light coming in from the window cast down upon her body and illuminated her like a moon goddess. Draco noticed what exactly she was wearing, and then tried not to. She was wearing a simple green camisole and a black pair of dancer shorts, so in length, they barely reached mid-calf. One of the straps on her top had moved past her shoulder in the quick movement to an upright posture to reveal no use of a bra. Draco couldn't help thinking she was completely gorgeous and tried to fight the bulge growing in his pants.

"You said my name," Hermione whispered.

"Well…you..said mine first," countered Draco as he tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"I did? I guess I did…"

"Don't seem so sad about it. I mean it's cool. Maybe we should move onto a first name basis."

"Yea! Sure. That'd be great. I was hoping you'd be on the same page if I brought it up, but I guess even the new Hermione doesn't want to make a fool of herself."

"Yea. Why don't you lay down and go back to sleep. You'll be fucking tired in the morning, and you've got to deal with Percy and third years before the Hogsmeade trip."

"I guess you're right. You will stay here though, right? I mean I don't really want you to leave after I'm asleep, but if you want to, I gue-" Draco had silenced her with a finger to her lips. They were soft and plump, just as he thought.

"Shhh. Don't speak such nonsense. If you need me here tonight, I'll be here. Don't worry. I'd rather sleep with company than all by myself."

Hermione just nodded and laid back down. She faced him and just looked at him. She was mesmerizing every detail of his face. She wasn't sure whether or not what things would be like in the morning, so she wanted to take advantage of the moment. She was thinking of how indecisive Draco was. On the train, he had kissed her out of no where, but then during school, it was like she was just another person in the crowd. But now, in her bed, here he was completely devoted to keeping her safe from her night terrors. Was he just expressing his feelings in private or was he toying with her?

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" His eyes had shut, and she suspected that he was drifting to sleep.

"Why did you kiss me on the train?" Draco's eyes opened at the random question.

"Oh, um…on the train, I was caught off guard by how much you've changed. It really was for the better. I mean, you seemed like you never cared how you looked before, but now, I don't mean to be rude, but you look a thousand times better. I was really attracted to you. It was so intense, that I just had to kiss you, see if there was anything there between us."

"Oh," Hermione said stunned by the complete honesty in his words, "well, did you?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

He smirked as he took his hand and cupped Hermione's cheek. He brought her face close to his and held it there. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and gently brought his lips to hers for a tender kiss. First the kiss was soft and tender, but after they both realized what was happening, it grew to a fiery, passionate make-out session. His hand left her cheek and went to the small of her back, while his other went to her hip and pulled her closer. One of her hands tangled itself in his hair, while the other cupped his face.

He rolled on top of her, and expertly moved to her neck. His teeth pulled at the sensitive skin while his hands started to roam her body. She moaned slightly as he took off his shirt, then went back to her neck and began to suck and lick the spot on her neck. Her hands traveled his bare chest, mesmerizing every toned muscle, which sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly, Hermione sat up, pushing Draco in the process.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to make this go so far," Draco sputtered out.

"Shh. Don't say another word, Draco Malfoy, or you may ruin your chances," Hermione said as she moved in front of him and pushed him on his back. As soon as Draco's head hit the pillows, Hermione had met him with a passionate kiss. She straddled him and guided his hands to her hips.

"Leave them there, or you'll surely regret it," seduced Hermione. She was looking Draco directly in the eye, and proceeded to bring her hands to the bottom of her camisole. She grabbed the hem, and slowly brought her hands up, revealing inch after inch of smooth skin beneath the thin cloth. Draco's eyes broke from hers, as he watched her performance. After twenty agonizing seconds, the second piece of clothing had hit the bedroom floor.

Hermione sat on him for a few seconds, analyzing Draco's mood. A sudden throb from under her made her decide that he was dying for more. She leaned closer into him and brought her lips to his for a quick kiss. He was hoping for more than a peck, but Hermione quickly sat up again with a smug look on her face.

"What did I tell you, mister?" she asked, enticingly , "I thought I told you not to keep your hands here." She moved his hand back to her hip, and he pouted his apologies.

Hermione leaned into him again, making sure her bare chest came in contact with his silky smooth skin. She started kissing him, teasing his tongue anytime it tried to invade her mouth. She eventually gave in and made the kiss deeper and more passionate. Draco gave up on her strict demands of hand placement and brought his hands up to her breasts and grabbed them. He started to massage them and played with her nipples. Hermione seemed to forget about her silly rule and moaned. This sent Draco past the point of containment. He quickly flipped her over and took control. His mouth moved away from hers and traveled down to her chin, neck, and chest. He lingered on her chest as he began to kiss her breasts. Hermione let out a deep moan when his mouth engulfed one of her nipples and began to play with it with his tongue. His other hand was playing with her other breast while his mouth was busy. Draco quickly unsatisfied again, wanting way more than he had now. He moved down to her black shorts. He quickly discarded the fabric and found black lacy panties that were hidden beneath the shorts. Draco looked up at Hermione questioningly. She smirked in response.

Hermione sat up, which forced Draco to stand on his knees and caused Hermione to be eyelevel with his manhood. She reached up and grabbed the top of his pants and pulled them down. He helped her by taking them off the rest of the way. Draco gently laid her back down with himself on top of her. He took his hips and grinded into her heat as a teaser. Hermione brought her hips put to met his dry hump and moaned loudly, which in turn caused Draco to moan.

Their breathing became heavy and jagged while their eyes read the lust in the others - each one of them noticing a different kind of twinkle in their eyes. No words had been spoken since the first time Draco's hands disobeyed Hermione's command, but both of these war soldiers knew exactly what the other wanted. They both couldn't stand the stillness anymore; Draco was the first to move. He ripped off his boxers to reveal a throbbing erect penis about nine inches in length. Hermione gasped at his beauty in complete nudity. Draco quickly pulled down her panties and flung them to the floor.

Hermione reached up and brought Draco back down by the neck. She kissed him feverishly, while he inconspicuously positioned himself for entrance. He waited until she moaned again to penetrate into her causing her to gasp and moan yet again as he entered her. Draco kept easing into her until he couldn't go much further. She wasn't tight like a virgin, but it had been a while since she had done anything with any boyfriend of hers. Draco pulled out and thrust into her, forcing the length of his cock to burrow deep within her. He repeated this again and again, causing heavy panting from the two. Hermione wove her fingers in his hair, tangling the mop as she did so. Draco's mouth instantly found her nipple and began sucking, causing Hermione to moan in pure pleasure. Her moan was causing Draco to be sent over the edge, but there was no way he was going to finish before her; he just couldn't allow it.

Draco's hand left her hip and reached between them to her clit. He started rubbing it feverishly, causing her to arch into him and throw her head back in sweet bliss. His thrusts grew in intensity as both of them came closer to their climax. Draco moaned as Hermione's peak came and burst around him. He thrust into her a final time and came inside of her, causing Hermione to go over the edge and orgasm.

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione and rolled to the side. They held each other, both trying to catch their breaths after intense intercourse. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he responded, tiredly.

"Thank you. I don't know why, but that made my day perfect."

"Sure, sure. It definitely made my day, too. You're really something special, Hermione."

"You are too. I love you, Draco," Hermione's eyes widened to disbelief of what she had just realized.

Silence over took them for what seemed like eternity, but was actually just a few seconds.

"I love you too, Hermione. I really do. Thank you for helping me realize that," Draco said sweetly.

Hermione smiled to herself as Draco wove his arms around her. She snuggled into him, and they fell asleep just like that until morning.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I personally think I suck at writing the detailed stuff, but possibly because it's my first one? If you want more, I'll definitely give you more, I just need the encouragement. :]

So you know what to do! Comment && Review :]

P.S. More chapters will come faster. I started school, so I take the train for at least an hour a day, 4 times a week. Exciting, huh? Next chapter already started!


	7. Chapter 7: Unfriendly Encounters

A/N: See? I told you I'd be able to post another chapter a lot sooner than usual. It's cuz of those long train rides. This one took me about 4 trips (a total of 4 hours). Crazy huh? Well, I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. In case you actually liked Ron, this chapter would be a bad one for you. There aren't any graphic scenes, but they do imply the worst. Just be prepared.

Disclaimer: The disputable is possessed by none other than J.K. Rowling, so don't sue.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself being constricted in her blankets. She turned slightly and bumped into a hard, sleeping form. Her eyes tried to focus on the person next to her with the little light that was coming through the windows. Her vision began to see the image of a bare chest boy with familiar blond hair covering the top half of his face. Suddenly, a replay of last night's events came bursting into her head, remembering what exactly happened between her and Draco Malfoy. She didn't know whether or not he would think last night was a mistake. Hermione was scared of waking him because she remembered that she confessed her love for him. She just turned back over and closed her eyes, hoping he would wake up soon and make the decision of what to do next.

Ten minutes later, Draco woke up and snuggled closer to her. Hermione spun around and found he was looking at her with a genuine smile on his face, not the infamous Malfoy smirk he always wore.

"Good morning, love," he spoke.

"Morning." Hermione smiled. He did mean everything he said last night, and he didn't regret it.

"So, are we going to keep everything here a secret, or should we just come out right into the open about our little love affair? Unless, of course, last night was just some pity sex, then I completely understand."

"Oh! Last night was definitely not any pity sex. I could assure you that much, but we might want to keep it a secret for a bit. I don't want to give Percy or Ron, or anybody else for that matter, another reason to irritate me."

"Of course. Should we let Blaise know though? I mean, he'll be the most upset with us if we keep this all a secret."

"Um, I guess I can let him know today at Hogsmeade. We were planning to meet at Three Broomsticks for lunch."

"Okay. Do you mind if I come as well? You should bring Potter and Weaselette and let them know as well. I'm sure they'd be furious with you if you didn't tell them straight up."

"That's true. I guess I will, but please do everything in your power to keep this secret."

"Sure, but anything on the inside of our common room is fair play."

"Hmm. We'll see."

Hermione was the first to get up and make her way to the shower. Draco tried to follow her into the bathroom, but she had already locked the door magically to ensure he couldn't. Within twenty minutes, Hermione was showered, prime and primped, and ready to face Percy and his vile ways. She emerged from the bathroom and found her room empty, much to her satisfaction. She didn't feel like dealing with whatever Draco had in mind. Hermione grabbed her wand, wallet, and phone and headed out the door. She made her way to the great oak doors, and waited just inside of them. She didn't feel like going to breakfast today, she had too much on her plate as it was. She waited for ten minutes until the Great Hall doors opened. Hermione looked up to see who was coming out only realizing too late that she shouldn't have looked at all.

"Oi! Granger! Get your arse over here!"

Hermione gave the speaker the most disgusted look. The poor excuse for a person made his way over to where she was standing.

"Now, ignoring your new boyfriend is not going to give you brownie points in bed," he said.

"Not even if you were the last guy in the Universe, Ronald," Hermione retorted.

"Well, I guess we're in a black hole, then. No existence of a universe in sight," Ron said.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm through with your shit."

"That's a nasty mouth you have going on there. Let me teach you not to use such language with me." Ron grabbed hold of her arm and quickly pulled out his wand. He silenced her and began to tug her towards the wall opposite of the Great Hall. He shoved her into a broom closet, so conveniently located.

Students began to empty out of the Great Hall and head over to Percy awaiting the release of the travelers to Hogsmeade. After everyone had gone to their designated areas - second years and under back to their common rooms or library and third years and above to Hogsmeade - Percy walked over to the door his brother was in. He knocked on it five times and walked away. One minute later, Ron peeked out the door, looked around, and walked out into the hall, quickly disappearing down the corridor, heading towards the dungeons.

Ten minutes later, the broom closet door opened once again to reveal an uneasy Hermione. She frantically looked around her, seeing if anyone was in the corridor. Hermione left all intentions of joining Blaise, Draco, Harry and Ginny at Three Broomsticks and ran to her dormitory, where she stayed for the entire night.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade, Draco was looking around the crowd at Three Broomsticks waiting to see the sunshine he was looking for. She was already twenty minutes late, and it is not like her to be late. He couldn't stop worrying about what was keeping her, and the other three friends were noticing that something wasn't right.

"Maybe she had a late night last night, and she's still sleeping," Blaise said and took a sip of his butterbeer.

"No, she didn't. I know for a fact that she woke up," Draco defended.

"Malfoy, we can't sit here all day. We have other things to do. Why do you even want us here?" an impatient Ginny questioned.

"Ginny, if Hermione wanted us to be here, then it must have been important. Why can't you give your friend so much credit? But I agree with Malfoy, here. If she said she'd meet us here, Hermione would have been here by now," Harry said.

"That's what's worrying me. Did anyone see the Weasel come to Hogsmeade?" worried Draco.

"My brother said he was staying back at the castle, said he had some business to attend to," Ginny answered.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say something like that," Draco said as he got up. He quickly made his way out the door and down the street towards Hogwarts. By the time he reached the end of the small town, he saw no carriage present to take him back to the castle. He found the gatekeeper to the castle, who supervised the small aspect of transportation between the two destinations of the Hogsmeade trip for the students. Draco ran up to him and asked him where all the carriages were. When the man answered him, Draco became upset and very furious.

"What do you mean they're gone until four?!"

"Sir, as I tried to explain, I was told to keep all students on this trip here until four o'clock. The carriages are at the castle until four, then they will be here to take students back," the man tried to explain.

"Who told you that piece of shit?"

"A professor and the Head Boy, sir."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, sir. It's lovely to see family exceed in school."

"Wait, what? You said they were family?"

"Why yes, sir. You could obviously tell by the red hair and freckles."

"YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND! I need to get up there now!" Draco tried to make his way past the guard towards the castle, but was stopped.

"I'm sorry, but nobody can go through until four o'clock."

"I can. The person you saw today that said he was Head Boy, was not," Draco flashed his badge, "because I am Head Boy. Now, let me through."

The guard could see that something was not right, and quickly let Draco through. Draco ran through the gate and dashed towards the castle. He would have just apparated there, but of course there are those damn appartion wards around the castle. In fifteen long minutes of running, he was finally at the castle. Draco ran up to his shared dormitory frantically hoping Hermione was there in the best conditions.

As he entered through the portrait, Draco heard muffled sobbing coming from Hermione's room. He quickly made his way up the stairs towards the sad sound. Suddenly, Draco stopped at the door, not knowing what to do. He knocked three times on the door and waited for a response.

Draco didn't have to wait long, either. Almost immediately after he knocked, the sobs stopped instantly. He heard shuffling and whispering. He heard an incantation take place and then he heard another. He couldn't tell what the first one was, but the second was definitely a locking spell. Draco didn't feel the door that he was standing by get hit with any magic, so he figured she locked the bathroom door. Soon after, he heard quiet footsteps approach the door and stop on the other side.

"Who is it," he almost didn't hear her say.

"Think Hermione, who else would be here in the Heads' Dormitory? It's me, Draco."

"Go away, Malfoy. I don't want you here. Leave me alone."

"What? What's the matter? You could tell me anything, you know that. I thought we had something."

"You were wrong. Nothing's wrong. I never want to talk to you again. Last night was nothing! I just…"

"Hermione, you don't even believe what you're saying. Let me in. Let's talk. Did Weasley touch you? I swear I'll kill him if he did. You don't have to be afraid of him."

"I used you, Malfoy, for my own gain. I don't l-love you! It meant nothing. Besides, Ron and I talked it out. H-He's…m-my…my boyfriend n-now. Leave me alone, you nasty little ferret!"

Draco was deeply hurt by what she said. He realized he did love her, a lot. If she found something in that weasel, then he wanted her to be happy.

"Hermione, just…just be careful, okay? I don't want him to hurt you. You don't deserve that. Please come to me if he hurts you," Draco compromised disheartened. He walked away from the door, not waiting for her response. He made his way over to his room, fell onto his bed fully clothed, and moped. He fell asleep just like that until morning.

Back in Hermione's room, after hearing footsteps walk away slowly, she ran back to her bed and started to cry. She couldn't believe Ron would make her do all of this. She had to come up with a way to get him back, but she couldn't quite figure out how. He was way too strong and had too much power. Plus, he had Percy to back him up in any story. She just couldn't win.

Hermione cried herself to sleep, and stayed in bed the next day. Besides for classes, she stayed inside her room, locked away from society. When she woke up a week later, Hermione actually felt like getting up until her eyes locked with a thick purple handprint on her high thigh. She lightly touched it and winced in pain. She then noticed a gold band bracelet on her right wrist. It began to vibrate violently.

* * *

*Flashback*

Ron kissed her lips angrily as he slid a loose gold band around her wrist.

"You are now my slave. You will tell everyone that we worked things out, and we're a couple. If you don't, this bracelet will burn your skin. It will shrink, causing it to cut into your skin, if you try to take it off with any magic. It will vibrate when I want you next. You must report to this broom closet within the hour. If you don't, I will locate you and make you regret coming late." After he finished, the bracelet shrunk to fit her wrist perfectly, so there was no way to slip it off.

Hermione looked at him horrified. He really was an evil man. She looked down at the bracelet and wished she just went to breakfast. Tears began to fall again, staining her already tear-stained face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Stop crying, bitch. You better clean up before you leave."

Just then, five knocks came from the door, causing Hermione to jump, but Ron smiled. He got up magically cleaned himself up and the floor, but left Hermione a mess. He quickly got dressed and walked out of the broom closet, leaving Hermione crying, naked, and dirty.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Hermione got up quickly and put on some jeans and a T-shirt. Within twenty minutes, Hermione was back at the forsaken broom closet, standing outside waiting for her captor. Five minutes later, Ron showed up with a smirk on his face.

"There you are, darling! I'm glad you decided to meet me here. Come. Let's go this way." There were few students in the hallway, so he was going to be very friendly towards Hermione to cause no suspicion.

He lead her upstairs to a particular familiar wall. He made her stand to the side, and walked back and forth three times. A small oak door appeared along the wall. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and lead her through the door. On the other side of the door, there was a room that looked close to a dungeon with chains, small to no windows, and torture devices. Hermione was instantly frightened. She thought this was just an ordinary dungeon, but it was not. She started to notice exactly what the torture devices were. They consisted of handcuffs, whips, and gags - not to mention the variety of different dildos and attachments for the big machines.

Ron magically changed her clothes from baggy and unattractive, to basically just ribbons of leather covering the least important parts. Her feminine parts were completely exposed, along with her full buttocks. He pulled her over to one of the machines. It was a huge device, that restrains the victim on the ground in a standing position and inserted various items into the butt, pussy or mouth, while it also had attachments to do a various choice of things to the victim's torso.

"Now, today is going to be fun. All of my porno videos got old. So, I'm going to make a new one, and you're the star. I'm going to watch from this chair. Don't be too quiet, you are on camera."

Hermione tried not to remember any of Ron's shenanigans. She didn't want to break down every time an image would pop through her head. She lived the next three weeks by staying in her room, only leaving for classes. Winky, the post-Malfoy house-elf who now works for Hogwarts, brought Hermione food, but would only see her eat it once a day. Hermione grew extremely sick. She looked pale with dark circles under her eyes. Her arms and legs were weak, due to the malnutrition. She wasn't quite at the skin and bones stage, but was definitely heading down the right path.

* * *

Halloween was coming up, but Hermione showed no enthusiasm as she normally would have. It was the only holiday that she felt completely free. She loved the holidays, but Halloween was her favorite. As the holiday drew less that three days away, students were constantly talking excitedly and getting ready for the occasion. There was to be a Halloween ball, that the Heads and prefects would have to plan and prepare. Since Hermione was in no physical or mental state to give a damn and Draco was off moping around, the prefects were left to plan the ball by themselves. They weren't doing a bad job either. They had come up with a music system to cut back on costs, and they were able to get the food in order. The only thing the prefects couldn't settle between them was what kind of decorations. Of course they would be scary, but the girls wanted themed décor, but the guys just wanted to make skeletons and green ooze seep and pop out of nowhere to turn the ball into more of a haunted house.

"We are NOT having shit bust out of nowhere! This is not a haunted house! It's a dance, a ball, a rave!" shouted Hannah Abbott.

"I'm not saying turn the entire dance into a haunted house, but couldn't we just put like a little section or another room where we do have a walk-in scare-a-thon?" argued Blaise Zabini.

"The idea was the theme the dance, not make it a family attraction!"

"That's not! You could at least think about it. It'd be one hell of a party."

"That's just it. It's not a party, it's a dance. Now quit it, Zabini! We're not doing that."

"Guys, stop. I have a solution. Why don't we just decorate the Hall as a dungeon seen, and then just make terrorizing things walk around, like skeletons, but they could dance around. We could also have people attached to the walls by chains, but of course they'd be like fake people, done with magic. Then, it'll be themed, but have a scary aspect to it," said Ron.

"That's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Luna Lovegood and Hannah in unison.

"Yea, that's a good idea. How'd you think of that?" said Blaise.

"I was able to talk to Hermione about the dance, and she said it'd be a great way to combine the two ideas," Ron said.

"This is going to be the best Halloween Ball yet!" exclaimed Hannah as she got up and left the prefects' common room.

Little did any of them know what was actually churning in the mind of the present Weasley. There was only four days until his 'probation' was lifted, and he was going to make sure Hermione wouldn't tell a soul a word.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Thank you to all who have previously R&R and I haven't personally acknowledged them. This is my acknowledgement to all of you. :] Thanks for all of you who read the story and are excited for more!

You know what to do! Comment :]


	8. Chapter 8: Messed Up Situations

A/N: Sorry it took me oh so long to get this chapter up. It took me a while to finish it. I'm sorry if the end of this chapter sucks, I tried my best to stay focused and get a story through. A lot was going on in the personal life with school, work, and such. And I did try to write on the train, but I believe I had a small writer's block. But, here is the next chapter without further ado. Enjoy!

P.S. By the way, my editor/friend hasn't edited this chapter, so it's mostly rough. Just wanted to give you the chapter asap! So be kind on grammar/spelling. And just ask if you don't understand something with they I worded it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, unless it's in need of being disputed, then it's completely J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

Someone was pounding on Hermione's bedroom door. Her head snapped up from resting on her knees hoping she had gained X-ray vision in her sleep. Unfortunately, she had not, so she waited for the mystery person to make the next move.

"HERMIONE! Open up! I know you're in there! Malfoy told me so!"

Hermione instantly recognized Harry's voice and moved to the door. She was about to open the door, when she hesitated. She didn't want him to start asking her questions about Ron and her sanity, but she decided it was best if she talked to Harry. Maybe now was a good time to let Harry know about Ron. Hermione had to admit that she was falling through the cracks of society by letting Ron do anything he wanted with her, but she still feared him. She had quite a while to think about how she would get out of his treacherous hold, maybe Harry could help her.

Hermione lifted the locking spells on the door and opened the door to reveal the oh-so-famous Harry Potter. Harry's facial expression was hard to decipher. It was neither happy nor angry. It was more indifferent than anything. Harry stepped into the room looked around slightly, while Hermione shut the door and walked back to her bed. The room was relatively clean excluding a school bag that was thrown on the ground the previous day with books spilling out of it. Harry moved to Hermione and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on? You're not yourself any more. And Ron? Seriously? Don't lie to me, Hermione. I know you're not into him. Tell me what's up, now," he demanded.

"I can't," she replied weakly.

"Cut the shit, Hermione. Tell me."

"I can't! It's all because of this stupid bracelet." Hermione thrust her wrist to show Harry.

"A Slave Bracelet? These are illegal! There's no way of getting them off. Why do you have one on?"

"I can't say anything, Harry. I've already said to much." By this time, Hermione's face was stained with her tears and make-up.

"Listen, Hermione. I know about these things. Dumbledore used to talk to me about these. Yea, they are bound by what the 'master' tells the 'slave' when its placed around the wrist, but look, it's strictly bound by those words. That means that there is a bunch of loop holes. Hermione, whatever Ron told you when he put it on you, it literally the only thing this bracelet is going to abide by. Was there any loops holes like that?" Harry explained.

Hermione stopped balling as the facts poured into her brain and she began to realize exactly what he was saying.

"Um…do you know any kind of spells or anything to counter it? Like if I said something and it started to react, would you be able to stop it?"

"Well, I think I know one or two, but Dumbledore said there is very little you could do. There's no way of enlarging it by magic. That's already built into the bracelet. He did say that if you tried to cast anything towards the bracelet, it would probably reverse the effect of the spell."

"Harry, I can't take this off with magic." She inhaled a sharp breath and waited for the bracelet to burn. She released the air when she realized nothing was happening.

"Here, tell me something that he didn't tell you not to say."

Hermione stood quiet for a while. She didn't want to have the bracelet on anymore, but she also didn't think she wanted to bear anymore pain because of that weasel. Harry waited, not wanting to rush Hermione into anything either. He was the only person that she allowed herself to talk to in under a month, and he wasn't going to mess that up now. Harry Potter was not going to let his best friend be tortured by such a man whore. After ten minutes, Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Um…well, Ron put this on me to have me know when I'm meeting him next." They both waited and stared at the bracelet waiting for something to happen. After two minutes passed, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"See, Hermione! It works! Loops holes are completely fair game with these things. Tell me everything you can."

"Um…I believe he didn't say anything about not telling that I can't get it off with magic. He just said that if I tried to it'd cut me. He also didn't exactly tell me to keep anything a secret." They waited again, to make sure it wouldn't do anything.

"Maybe there's a non-magical way? How thick is that thing anyways?"

"Well, from what I can tell, its actually kind of thin. It only gives me enough room to move comfortably."

"Let's try this. No magic right?" He conjured up a little case not bigger than a bread toaster. He opened it up and look through, searching until he came upon the item he wanted. Harry pulled out a small pair of stainless steel scissors. They resembled a pair of nose tweezers, but he had had these all his life and knew that they could cut through more than hair. He had once cut a small chain that bound him to his room one evening at the Dursley's to get food when his uncle, aunt, and cousin were asleep. Harry was sure they would work now.

"Harry, I don't think that's going to work. I mean, those are nose hair trimmers. This is a gold bracelet." He neglected what she said and pulled her wrist closer to him.

"Trust me, Hermione. These scissors were the closest thing I had to magic when I was ten. It saved my life from starvation. Just, give it a chance."

Harry brought Hermione's wrist that was enclosed by the thin metal band up to his eye level. He held it still with one hand, and steadied his grip on the scissors in the other. He slowly opened the blades and stuck one in between the band and Hermione's skin. Harry tried to turn the scissors slightly for a better angle to snip the band, but eased the pressure when he felt the band softly constrict, warning him. He decided he better snip part of it to release some of the magic within it. So, Harry proceeded with his little plan. He slowly started to close the scissor blades together, destroying anything that would find itself lodged between the two.

Hermione had looked away because she did not want to see what her wrist would become if he failed. She felt a slight pinch and a tug, then she didn't feel the scissors or Harry's hand anymore. She waited for pain, but when it didn't come, Hermione looked to her wrist.

The Head Girl couldn't believe her eyes. She saw nothing on her wrist, just bare skin. She quickly scanned over the other wrist to make sure she wasn't mistaken. Hermione looked up at Harry to seem him grinning ear to ear dangling a broken gold band between two fingers.

"What did I tell you, Hermione? Loop holes are the best." Hermione hugged Harry and thanked him.

"Harry, I have to tell you something. It's going to be quite a shocker, but you have to promise me that you won't go and beat the shit out of Ron."

"Hermione, you can't do that. That's unfair. If you're going to warn me like that, it only makes me want to hurt him even more."

"Please Harry. He's got Percy wrapped around his finger. They watch each other's backs. That's why I can't tell Ron I have the bracelet off yet. He said he wasn't going to call me again until the Halloween Ball."

"Call? Explain everything, Hermione."

Hermione started to explain everything that had happened within the last month - minus the part with Draco. She told him how Ron raped her, and Percy would keep watch, sometimes peaking in and joining the torture. She told them about the homemade porn videos Ron made of her. Hermione continued on telling Harry about what Ron had said the night he put the bracelet on her. Harry stayed quiet through all of the explanation, and his facial expression never swayed from the ultimate calm. When she finished, she realized she was standing now and took a step away from Harry, not knowing how he'd react.

Harry was a statute for a good five minutes before color rose into his cheeks. He stood up, and Hermione saw that his face completely changed to a very pissed off expression.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HE WAS RAPING YOU FOR THE PAST MONTH? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HERMIONE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME OR MCGONAGALL? I'M GOING TO GET THAT LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" He started stampeding for the door, but Hermione had already magically locked the door and silenced the room by the time he got up. When Harry reached the door, he turned around immediately to face Hermione. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, HERMIONE!"

"You can't tell Ron, Harry. He'll kill me. He's told me that if anyone was to come after him, his brother would know to kill me the chance he got. You can't Harry! You can't as long as Percy's here," Hermione said looking at her feet the entire time.

Harry could see that Hermione was no longer the strong, brave Gryffindor that fought in the war. Instead, before him, stood a sad, lonely girl that only had him to help protect her from Ron. He had to agree with her, he couldn't go out and rampage until he found Ron, because in return, Hermione would get hurt, and, now, he wouldn't put it past Ron to make empty threats. Harry knew that he, himself wouldn't be any match towards Ron and Percy, so he needed to find help, and he knew just the person to help him.

"Hermione, you need to get help. I can't protect you alone. I mean, we have different classes that anyone could lead straight into Ron's tomfoolery. We need Malfoy and Zabini to help. They're the only ones who hate Ron as much as we do, and don't argue, because you know its true. They are strong and can protect you better than I can, plus you have basically all your classes with them. So, how about it, Hermione? Will you let Malfoy and Zabini protect you from Ron?"

"Harry, he's going to know right away. I don't have the bracelet on. He'll see it and curse me. I can't do it." Hermione started crying again. She was so unpredictable with her emotions; she couldn't understand why. She didn't want to deal with Ron anymore, but she was so afraid of what he'd do if everything just went horribly wrong.

Harry watched the girl before him breakdown. He wanted to go over and comfort her, but he couldn't move. He physically froze in place with all the emotions that were running inside of him. He was sad for Hermione, but pissed off that she wasn't the same and wouldn't do anything to help herself. He was furious with Ron and Percy for even thinking of such vile actions. And lastly, he was guilty. Guilty for not noticing something sooner. How many times had Ron violated his best friend? Harry didn't want to think anymore about it, but he had to do something. He had to go and talk to Zabini. He'd talk to Malfoy about it, but Malfoy had suddenly went back to his-pissed-off-at-the-world-self.

"Hermione, let me leave and talk to Zabini. Please, no matter how much you hate the idea. Let me go," Harry begged. Hermione didn't answer him for a while, but soon enough, she sniffled her way to calmness before she spoke.

"Harry, the door was unlocked after your rampage. Plus, Zabini is actually one of my best friends. We started hanging out this summer when his family moved into my neighborhood. Please, just make it a distant protection, okay? I don't want Ron to think something's up."

"I'll talk to him about that, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you, Harry. I need to talk to somebody. I guess I'm too afraid of what Ron has done to me." Harry walked over to Hermione and embraced her in a huge hug.

"Hermione, never think that you're alone in anything. I'm always here for you even when you think I'm not. You're my best friend, and I love you. Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"Okay, Harry. I'll remember that. I love you, too."

It was true. She loved him but as a brother and nothing more. She was the sister he never had, and he was going to make sure that nothing happened to her; Hermione understood that. Harry left her room to search out Blaise to talk to him about helping Hermione. Hermione made her way back into bed and fell asleep. The next day would bring many surprises.

Hermione woke up to a unusually sunny, fall day. She arose out of bed at about eight in the morning and got ready for the day. She decided to actually look somewhat of her best today. She wore a plain white tee with a slight V-neck collar and a bright, burnt orange pair of boot-cut jeans. Her feet were covered with purple boots that reached to her shins. Hermione wore her hair straightened, but the top layer teased to add an extra poof. She topped her look off with dramatic eye makeup and a red bow with white polka dots. Hermione looked in the mirror and decided she was looking superb for what she had just gone through. She was ready to start the day and face whatever came to her way.

Hermione put on her poker face and walked out of her room. She was determined not to let Ron have the satisfaction of tearing her apart, even though that was exactly what he did. He was a prick and she let this happen for too long. She wouldn't be able to live another day if she allowed him to hurt her again. Yes, she was still afraid of him, but would she let him know that? No. Hermione hoped that Harry had gotten a hold of Blaise. She wanted to make sure that Ron had no opportunity to catch her by herself, besides, Blaise was much better company than Harry thought, Blaise is her best friend.

Hermione made her way down the stairs and barely noticed the male sitting on the sofa. The man looked up when he heard footsteps and saw the person he was waiting for, luckily for him, she didn't seem scared or depressed. Hermione was walking past the sofa when the man stood up and startled her. She jumped back and pulled her wand out to defend herself. When Hermione didn't see flaming red hair, she lowered her wand and took a deep breath.

"Blaise! Don't scare me like that!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked closer to the man by the sofa, only to beginning punching his arm.

"Ay! Quit it, Hermione! That's my good arm. Besides, I didn't scare you. I just stood up. Potter said you need protection. I'm glad you came to the right man." He gave an arrogant, yet friendly, smirk.

"Don't go and give yourself a big head with all that bullshit you put in it. You're clearly my best friend and the only person who has every class with me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Hermione. You know you only want me here for my looks."

"Blaise, I couldn't careless about your looks."

"Sure, sure. Let's get to breakfast, eh? I'm sure you're famished. We can sit wherever you like."

"Fine, but you pick. I don't want to make any decisions right now."

"Well, then let's go!" Blaise held his arm out waiting for Hermione to take it, and, when she did, he guided them skipping down to the Great Hall.

It was dinner time before anything actually happened. Hermione didn't seem to care what others would think about her hanging around with Blaise. She was slightly suspicious to not see Ron in any of the classes she had with him. She mentioned this to Blaise after their first two classes, and he said to relax and that he wouldn't let the little weasel touch his best friend again. Hermione trusted Blaise and disregarded the feeling all together.

It wasn't until the grand feast of pork, chicken, beef, venison, different types of vegetables, various styles of preparation of potatoes - fries, mashed, au gratin, pancakes, etc. - and not to mention the impressive buffet of extravagant desserts was over when Ron showed his face. He walked into the Great Hall and came up right behind Hermione. Blaise had gone to the bathroom, so she was sitting by Ginny at the end of the table. Ron walked around and sat down in Blaise's seat across from Hermione. Neither of the women noticed that it was Ron sitting across from them.

"No, Ginny. The bonbons are so not better than this cheesecake. Come on, for crying out loud, it's a turtle cheesecake! How could you think that that tiny morsel is as decadent as this cheesecake filled with chunks of caramel and chocolate chips in a chocolate crust, topped with more drizzled chocolate and caramel sauce! You can't, Gin. I'm sure Blaise would agree. Right, Bla-?" Hermione stopped mid-sentence because as she turned to face, who she thought was Blaise, she couldn't believe her eyes. There he was. The guy she was so determined not to face today, not to think of, to be within close proximities with, was there staring directly at her with an amused look upon his face. Her face was still in shock mode, but her head was not. It was screaming a billion things a minute.

_Hermione! What are you doing?! Why are you still sitting there! Run! Run away from him!_ said one part of her conscience.

_No, wait. Don't run. You won't get away. He's a Quidditch player; he can catch you before you're even out the door, _said the other part of her mind.

_He wouldn't make a scene out here though. He'd probably wait until you're out of the Great Hall, so there wouldn't be a scene in front of McGonagall. He'd probably just casually follow you out._

_You could just make it out of the place and down the corridor. Well, maybe not that far, but then you could probably turn and face him before he knew what would hit him. Hide in a shadow or something._

All of a sudden, a voice popped into her head that didn't belong to either sides of her brain.

"_Don't be silly, Granger. You can't do any of that. Here's what you do. Don't freak out right now. Just calmly act natural. Answer whatever questions he has, but don't make it seem like you got that bracelet off or you're afraid of him. He'll probably signal to Percy that something went wrong. After five minutes, I'll come back into your head and tell you when the time is right. You, then, need to excuse yourself and say you need to go to the little girl's room. I'll be outside the doors to protect you. Trust me, Granger. I won't hurt you."_

"_Who are you? What are you doing in my head! Get out!"_

"_Chill, Granger. Just do as I say." _Then the voice was gone.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Thirty seconds had passed by when her face began to mellow out. She no longer looked shocked, but unnaturally calm. She stayed silent as she continued eating her cheesecake - or rather, pushing it around the plate with her fork.

"So, Hermione. What happened to you second hour? I thought we were supposed to meet up in the middle of class," Ron asked, hiding his rage.

"Sorry, Ron. I tried to leave, but Professor Flitwick didn't want his teacher's assistant to leave him alone with the first years and their petrifying charms. Last week, a kid pronounced it wrong and hexed his partner's arm off. It took Flitwick two hours to finally call me in and get it back in five minutes. I think the war affected him, too," Hermione said, trying to sound sincere and truthful.

"Really? Well, I guess he does have the right to keep his students in class. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to those first years."

"Yea, I don't really understand why he kept me. Nothing happened except one little girl started crying when she petrified her friend. She said something about not liking the feeling it gave her to have an upper hand on someone."

"Huh, you don't say. Well, she has no idea how much of an advantage you have with being able to cast one of those."

"Yea," she agreed absent-mindedly. She couldn't tell how much time had passed since that voice disappeared, but she was so damn desperate to get out of Ron's reach, she didn't really care who it was. She just wanted to make sure it wasn't Percy. She looked up at the table running perpendicular to the house table. She scanned the faces of the teachers, looking for the evil red-head. She spotted him in Snape's old spot contently eating about five servings of desserts. His plate was piled high with sweets, and it seemed like all Weasley boys were the same when it came to eating. He was shoveling food in with a larger than normal spoon. Hermione wondered how he would have gotten such a big spoon, or even how he fit it in his mouth.

She recalled that the voice said that they were already outside the Great Hall. She'd have to watch Percy when the voice came back to make sure it wasn't him. If he was to leave before the voice came back, she would have to stay and think of another plan.

"Yo, Granger." There was a hand waving in front of her face that caused her to snap out of her plotting.

"Huh?"

"I was asking you about Harry. Where was he all day?" asked Ron, slightly pissed off.

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't see him at all today, not even at breakfast," Hermione answered.

"Well, I thought I saw him head towards the Room of Requirement with a bunch of odd items."

"Like what?" Hermione suddenly started paying more attention to what Ron was saying. Was he trying to tell her something? She did think it was odd that she didn't see Harry at all today, but now Ron was saying that he saw him 'going' to the same room Ron had raped her numerous of times with a various number of objects. Something was up, and Ron was definitely involved with Harry's disappearance.

"Like ropes and these weird like leather straps, and I think I saw handcuffs, but I'm not too sure. I tried to ask what he was up to, but he just tried to hide his box and told me it was none of my business. Oh, but I know for sure there was a camera, and a load of blank tapes. They were still in some kind of packaging, so I know they were blank. What do you think he'd be doing with that stuff?" Ron said devilishly.

_Now, Granger! It's time. Make an excuse and get out here. Make sure he has no suspicion on your excuse. Get out here now, the voice said, while almost startling Hermione._

"I don't know, Ron, but that sounds completely unlike him. Maybe he wanted to surprise Ginny with something, but that doesn't sound like something they are both into," Hermione guessed. She was trying to play along so hard. She began to actually think why Harry would have things like that. Maybe he had some weird fetish, but she also had to remember that she was listening to this from Ron. Hermione couldn't think straight. She had to think of an excuse quickly and get out of the Hall. She looked up at the teachers' table and saw that Percy was still there, shoveling in food. The sight made her sick. Hermione looked away quickly to avoid feeling worse, but it didn't help. She felt like she was about to vomit. She thought quickly and turned to Ron.

"Hermione, you don't look too good," he said.

"I don't. Will you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom." After she spoke, Hermione quickly clasped her hand over her mouth and got up without an answer. She disregarded the voice's warning about calmly walking out, and quickly shuffled to get out of there.

Hermione was feeling completely dizzy and nauseous by the time she reached the doors. She wrenched one open and quickly entered the hall. She tried to remember where the nearest bathroom was, when she heard her name.

"Granger! I told you to walk out of there! Why don't you look so good?" said the voice's owner.

Hermione could barely see straight to see the man approaching her. All she could see was a tall man with platinum blonde hair. She felt her stomach churn and couldn't hold it in any longer. Hermione felt her mouth open and pour the contents of her stomach onto the floor - or what she thought was the floor. Her sight blacked out as she fell backwards towards the floor.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? You know what to do! Comment! :]


	9. Chapter 9: The Worst Imaginable

A/N: Look! Another update! Thanks to all of you who convinced me my last chapter wasn't so bad. :] I really appreciate all the positive feedback! It's really motivating me! Thank you all! Please enjoy this next chapter. :]

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but what is not disputable or owned by J. K. Rowling. Please don't sue!

* * *

There was a strange odor in the air as Hermione began to reach consciousness. Formaldehyde and ammonia drifted through the air and into her nostrils forcing Hermione to open her eyes to the room before her. She looked around, expecting to see her pink and black room. Instead, she found almost the opposite. There were pale green curtains surrounding her only to stop at the walls on either side of her. Natural light was pouring from a window on the right wall, illuminating the white night stand next to her head. Hermione looked at her bed - since there was nothing else to look at - which was covered in a giant-striped, green and white bed sheet. When she noticed the stainless steel bed posts and tray, Hermione knew she was not in a hotel, her bedroom, or any other bedroom for that matter. Her last conscious moments began to pour into her brain as she reasoned why she was at the Hospital Wing. Before she was able to come up to how she got there, the sound of bustling footsteps reached her ears. Seconds later, Madam Pomfrey passed through the curtains and grabbed the chart hanging off the foot of Hermione's bed. She began to scribble something when she looked up at Hermione.

"Well, good afternoon, sleepy head," Madam Pomfrey greeted with a half smile. Hermione could tell that the nurse was holding something in, but couldn't really decide what at the moment.

"Um…hi?" Hermione responded.

"You're probably wondering what all happened. Yes?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, let's see. You were checked in two days ago after vomiting in the corridor just outside the Great Hall. It seems like you've had a ton of stress from tests and from what Draco Malfoy said."

"Wait, Malfoy? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well, miss, he was the one who carried you in here, even after you ruined his Italian leather dress shoes. Oh and what a pity that was. Those shoes were gorgeous, or at least it looked like they were. No matter. I told him a spell that should clean off most of it."

"He carried me in here? Why didn't he just levitate me?"

"Well, he said something about not wanting to use magic on someone who didn't look so well, but I thought it was just a load of bologna."

"Wait a second. You said _two_ days ago?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I do believe I did." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Holy shit! This is so messed up. That means the dance is tonight!"

"Such foul language should not be coming out of a young lady's mouth, especially the Head Girl's! And yes, the dance is tonight. It starts in 6 hours, and as I remember, Hannah Abbott said that decoration of the Hall will start in 3 hours and that you should try your hardest to be there. What an egoistic little girl. I swear she needs to focus on everything but herself for once."

"No, I should be down there," Hermione said as she sat up. "Was there anything besides stress causing me to get sick?"

"Actually, yes. Please stay seated, and after I get you some potions, you can leave."

"Okay, well, what is it?"

"Miss Granger, I performed some tests on you to diagnose you. Well, one of the tests showed positive. Whether you're pleased or not, I hate to inform you that you are about a month pregnant." Madam Pomfrey went silent and waited for Hermione's reaction.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't be pregnant! That's not possible! I'm the Head Girl! I can't get pregnant! I can't…I can't…not with his… that stupid bastard. I'll kill him!" shouted Hermione. She was crying by the time she started thinking about what Ron had done to her. He probably planned it. He wanted to rape her multiple times, having her be his personal sex slave, but that wasn't all. He probably wanted her to be further tortured by him for not giving up herself to him by impregnating her with his child. She'll have to spend the rest of her life staring at Ron right in his face every time she'd look at his child. Thoughts began going through her head. She could have an abortion, but she would never. She couldn't ever see herself killing an innocent child for some bastard's actions. That child never did anything but want to be alive, and she wouldn't take that away from it. She'd have to keep it, but then again, adoption would be an answer for that, too. She wouldn't have to keep the child; she could let it have adoptive parents. Hermione would have to find a suitable couple. She couldn't give part of herself away without knowing if the child was going to grow up and follow in its father's footsteps. Hermione decided this was the most logical choice. During the last few months of the pregnancy, she'll have to start interview couples (she also wouldn't want to give her child to a single parent, only for the reasons that she wants it to have a well-rounded life with two parents for the typical family life).

"Miss Granger, are you alright? Do you know who is the father? I would like to speak to him as well. There is much that both of you should know about raising a child," Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"I'm not sure who the father is. I'm sorry to say that I was drunk when it happened. I haven't done anything since, so I can't remember anything from that night," Hermione lied.

"Well, okay. That doesn't sound like a 'Head Girl' action, but that was the past. Please try to be more responsible, although I shouldn't have to tell you, you are the brightest witch of your age. You are free to change and leave. Just come to my office so I could give you some potions to keep you healthy. Do you know what you are going to do with the child?"

"I know what I did was stupid, but I'm not going to make the same mistake. This child will have a family and a home. I'm planning to give the baby up for adoption when the time nears."

"Very mature. Okay, then. Let me retrieve your robes, and you can leave. Just remember to come see me before you leave."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione emerged from the hospital wing fully clothed and equipped with about ten potions to help her along for the first trimester. Her first intentions were to head straight down to the Great Hall and help prepare the dance, but then she remembered lunch had just ended and nobody would be there. So instead, Hermione headed up to her dormitory to shower, change and relax until decorations needed to be put up. Hermione reached the portrait and entered the lavish room. She noticed right away that there was a recognizable blonde sitting on the couch giving his full attention to a tattered book. Hermione decided she should just leave him alone and head up to her room. She was at the stairs when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and jumped back a little bit to find Draco Malfoy standing almost directly behind her. Her jump made her heels miss the stair and knock into the side of the wood. This caused her to fall backwards towards the staircase. She was about to hit them, when his arms reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. Malfoy held her upright and waited until she was absolutely stable to let her go.

"Would you stop falling? I won't be there every time you fall, ya know," he said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't creep up on me like some…some creeper!" Hermione scolded back.

"Well, at least you didn't vomit this time."

"Oh, that reminds me. Why did you carry me? I thought you'd just leave me there after I ruined your beloved shoes."

"Shut up, Granger. You know I care less about those shoes than you."

"What? How would I even know if you cared for me more than an enemy. You haven't ever done anything that had made me feel better."

"Fuck off." He suddenly became pissed and went up to his room, slamming to the door in the process. Hermione couldn't figure out why he was acting like that, but then, she remembered. She remembered that night. The night when she had dreamt of the horrible things Keith and Ron had tried to do with her. She had never told anyone the relationship between her stepfather and her ex. The truth was, when Hermione and Ron were dating, Keith had been an alright guy. He had never been the perverted douche that constantly tried to torment her. She remembered the day Ron had first met Keith. They had instantly gotten along, and she was very please about it. She never knew that on the days where Ron and Keith would suggest her and her mother should spend some quality time together, the boys had stayed together and discussed numerous dirty stories. They would watch videos of girls being tortured or completely giving themselves up to men under every circumstance. They fantasized about their women giving up every part of their body for the men at every cost, no matter how petty the excuse was. Keith convinced Hermione's mother to his games, but when Ron had tried to convince Hermione, she didn't play nice. Ron had tried turning her on by being romantic, but she saw through the loving and caring he displayed and saw that he was only trying to get one thing. Sex. After that, he tried to tie her up and force it upon her while Keith helped by giving him windows of opportunity away from the other female in the house.

Hermione had always seemed to get out of any restraints he had on her because she was very talented at wand-less magic, but Ron never seemed to catch on. She finally ended the relationship after a month of constantly putting up with the duo. Keith was extremely upset after Hermione put up wards around the house to keep Ron out. She would have done the same to Keith, but her mother was too far infatuated with the bloke that Hermione didn't want to make her mother unhappy. After the breakup, Keith tried extra hard to get Ron's revenge. He tried to seduce her the way Ron would and bring back terrible memories to taunt her. When Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts, she was ecstatic she would forever leave Keith behind.

When Hermione finally realized what Malfoy had gotten upset about, she made her way up the staircase and went into her room. She couldn't be more guilty than she felt right now. Hermione had had a terrible dream, and he was there to comfort her. He didn't even know what was going on with the girl, but he still stayed and comforted her when she asked. She felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world.

Hermione entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had bags under eyes and she looked like a ghost from her paleness caused by malnutrition. She hated the way she looked. She completely let her guard down on everything. She couldn't believe she had let Ron do what he wanted with her for a month now. She felt disgusted, so she decided to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was standing in front of the mirror again, but this time examining her stomach and how it looked. She couldn't notice any type of bulge yet, so she was clear for maybe two more months until she started showing. Hermione made a mental note to look up concealment spells that wouldn't harm a baby, but hide the stomach.

_How could Ron do this to me? Get me pregnant with his child. He is so demented. I wish there was some way that it wasn't his, but it's gotta be. Pomfrey said it was about a month ago. The only time anything happened was the beginning of this month. That could only mean Ron. I mean he's the only person that came that close to me, _she thought.

A knock was heard from the door that came from Malfoy's room.

"Granger! Hurry up in there! I need to take a fucking shower before I go to Hogsmeade! Hurry the fuck up!" Malfoy said from the other side.

Then, it hit her. He didn't just stay and comfort her. She came onto him that night. She seduced him and 'thanked' him for staying with her that night. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about that.

_Holy fuck! Malfoy could be the father! Oh my God. I hope he is, but that means so much shit is going on now. This is going to be horrible! I have to get a paternity test. I hope its Malfoy, but how is he going to take it? I have to tell him. Now._

_Hermione walked over and unlocked the door. She opened it to face a very annoyed blonde. He looked at her, and she saw his face softened. Somehow, she knew that he knew something wasn't right._

"What's the matter, Granger? Not that I care, but…," he couldn't finish the sentence. He had nothing mean to say, and he didn't mean it either.

"Malfoy, I have to tell you something, but you have to listen and don't get upset or anything. Okay?"

"What?"

"You have to promise you won't get upset first."

"Fine. Promise. Now, what?"

"Okay. Okay. Well, you see, when I was at the hospital wing, Pomfrey told me something. She said was not necessarily sick, but it's a symptom of something else. Apparently, I'm…I'm…pregnant." She waited for his reaction. His face went blank. He made his way over to his bed and sat down. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"And this is my child, right?" he asked without looking up at her.

"I…actually don't know." His eyes met hers after she said this. She tried to read his eyes but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was that relief she saw? Disbelief? Worry?

"What do you mean? You mean you've messed around with some other guy? Was I just another toy in your game? You really like fucking with me, don't you?" He was getting really upset.

"That's not what went on. Not at all." Hermione felt her eyes get watery, but she wasn't going to cry in front of him, not now.

"Then do you want to tell me? What the hell are you playing at, Granger?" Malfoy had stood up and took a step towards Hermione, who was still at the doorway on the inside of the bathroom.

"Yes. I'm not playing anything. Please, Draco, listen to me," she whispered. Her eyes betrayed her as they began to allow tears to fall.

"Then tell me. It's not going to get any better. Tell me. Was I just a good fuck to you? Or did you like to tell everyone you fuck that you love them?"

"I was raped the next day!" She screamed, as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Malfoy just stood there, shocked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did Hermione Granger just tell him that she was raped? What inconsiderate little bastard would do such a thing to an amazing girl. Malfoy didn't want to admit that he still had feelings for the girl, but the truth was that he did. He completely cared for her, and seeing her hurt like this, it was tearing him apart. He walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. He started stroking her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize… Please, stop crying. I'm sorry. I'll fix this. I don't know how, but I will. Hermione…tell me…tell me who did it. Please," he begged.

Hermione couldn't answer. She was crying too hard to respond. Malfoy led her to his bed and sat them both down. After about five minutes, Hermione was able to calm herself down and begin to focus on breathing easier.

"Hermione, please, tell me who did it," Malfoy tried again.

"Who would you think?" she said with a snippy attitude.

Malfoy thought for a while. Who would do such a thing to such a beautiful, innocent angel? One image came to mind that was bothering him. He couldn't believe he was so blind. How could he not see all the signs that lead up to this? He felt so stupid for not being able to notice and prevent harm from seeking the Head Girl. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but one thought wasn't going to be swayed: Draco Malfoy is going to kill Ron Weasley.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? :] Comment!


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween Horrors

A/N: So. Here we are again. I cannot express enough how sorry I am for delaying the posting of this chapter. It is an epic and dramatic chapter that needed to be completely worked out. Personal life did get in between me and the story quite a few times, but thanks to the persistence of my editor, it's finally finished! And withouth further ado, I give you Chapter 10: Halloween Horrors.

* * *

Hermione had one hour to find a costume. She was currently in Hogsmeade at a boutique, which specialized in costumes three hundred sixty-four days a year, looking through racks upon racks of costumes. She didn't like feeling frazzled or rushed, but both seemed to taunt her while she shopped. Hermione looked around her; she wasn't the only one feeling that way. There were many other students, mostly female, searching for a costume to wear merely hours later, only to be forgotten about the next day.

The truth was that Hermione didn't know what to dress up as. She didn't know if she wanted to be cute, sexy or scary. Hermione decided she didn't like scary much, so that left two options. Next step was to decide what she was going to be. She passed many costumes that reflected bugs: bees, ladybugs, even butterflies; she didn't like bugs a lot, so those checked as a 'no'. Ten minutes later, Hermione found the perfect costume. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she had a few spells in hand that would be able to make it perfect. She paid the cashier, went back up to the castle, and back to her room.

By the time Hermione dropped off her bags and arrived at the Great Hall, Hannah Abbott was fuming at every person who tried to help decorate for the dance.

"STOP! EVERYONE JUST STOP!" Hannah screamed.

"What now?' asked an annoyed Harry, who was currently levitating a skeleton prop to its correct position.

"What is this?" complained Hannah, while pointing at an orange goblet with one hand and holding an orange accent cloth in the other, "Why is this orange? Why is there orange on these tables? I _thought_ we all agreed with no orange!"

"Hannah, honey, we agreed on _blood_ orange. These goblets are a translucent _blood_ orange and the silverware are the same. The candelabras are even black and _blood_ orange, Hannah," stated Lavender Brown.

"_Blood _orange? So all of that is blood orange, huh? Well, I guess that's fine. We'll see how the Heads feel about it, just please try not to be such imbeciles. Oh, Hermione! You made it!" said Hannah. She started to run towards the Head Girl right after she spotted Hermione.

"Hi, Hannah," Hermione said as she walked in towards the decorating committee.

"Where have you been? Are you all right? I heard you lost your dinner all over Malfoy's shoes last night. I say good aim, sista!" Hannah quickly said.

"SHUT UP, HANNAH! Draco's shoes are expensive. Hermione should pay for the dry cleaning!" argued Lavender from across the hall.

"I'm fine, Hannah. I'm sorry I'm so late. I was out in Hogsmeade buying a costume," Hermione said to Hannah.

"That's good. You don't have to explain everything, dear. In my book, you're excused."

"Thanks. By the way, what's up with Brown? Why was she so defensive over Malfoy?"

"Oh, that. Don't mind her. She's been all over Malfoy for the past few days. She said something about them dating now and that he's totally in love with her, but really, what I've heard is that he just agreed to go to the ball tonight because he didn't have a choice. I wouldn't believe a word she says."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She wouldn't admit it, but Hermione was feeling quite a bit jealous over the situation. How could he do that to her? One day he tells her that he loves her and the next day he's out with the same whore, who killed her heart in sixth year? She couldn't believe it, but then on the other hand, how could she not expect it? It **is** Draco Malfoy we are talking about, and he is the Sex God of Hogwarts. How could she ever think he would stop his ways to be with her. Hermione felt hurt and decided to forget about her love for Draco Malfoy forever. He was probably just saying it, so he might've had another chance to screw her in months to come.

"Hello? Hermione? Wake up, girl. There is so much to decorate in such little time!" An annoyed Hannah Abbott broke her train of thought.

"Oh, sorry, Hannah. I was just thinking," Hermione replied with a weak smile.

"It's okay, but what do you think of the décor?"

Hermione looked around her at the Great Hall. She was slightly spooked when she actually took a look at the room around her. Hermione was standing in a dungeon. There were skeletons, chains, skeletons hanging from chains, and vicious weapons tacked on the wall. The windows were magically concealed, and there was an actual ceiling above her. It was lined with black chandeliers and floating blood orange candles. The round tables that were scattered elegantly around the hall were dressed in black and accented with blood orange dinnerware. There was a blood orange candelabra on each table with black candles. The only break in the tables was reserved for a dance floor. It was an odd dance floor due to the circular shape. In the very center stood a black round platform. Hermione guessed this is where the music would be performed at.

"I love it, Hannah. It looks like a dungeon, but has that sophisticated feel," complimented Hermione.

"Thank! It was Ron's idea to theme it around a dungeon. We were going to have holograms-slash-fake students attached to the walls as prisoners, but McGonagall didn't like the idea," said Hannah.

Hermione slightly flinched at the name. She thought about what Hannah had just said about chaining students up.

_Oh my God! He was going to torture me tonight! Damn him. I just know that was his plan the entire time. I'm going to kill him if he ever tries to hurt me again! I can't believe I let him go this far_, Hermione thought to herself. She felt so stupid for letting Ron get what he wanted. She wasn't going to let him ruin the rest of her life. An idea struck Hermione in the middle of her thoughts.

"Hey, Hannah, I'm so sorry. I have to do something really quick. I'll be back. I promise!" Hermione said as she quickly walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione looked around her and saw many students bustling around with costumes in hand. She tried to avoid everyone in the corridors as she made her way. She was practically running by the time Hermione saw the exact door she was heading for. When Hermione reached it, she knocked and walked in, not waiting for a response. The exact person she was looking for was the only one in the room, organizing potions in a cupboard.

"Madam Pomfrey! I need to know who the father is!" Hermione shouted.

The nurse straightened herself and stopped what she was doing.

"Come with me, Miss Granger," said Madam Pomfrey as she turned and walked towards the back of the hospital wing.

Hermione had no choice but to follow her. She was feeling slightly nervous due to the fact she was just moments away from finding out who impregnated her. Hermione was lead to the very back of the wing, where there were curtains enclosing a bed. Madam Pomfrey was engulfed by the pale green curtains as she went into the area. When Hermione passed though the cotton barrier, she was met by a plain bed and nothing more. No ultrasound machines or other baby mechanisms used in the muggle world.

"Miss Granger, please lie down. Let me explain how things work with pregnancies in the wizarding world. It will take about two minutes. I will cast a few spells and after a minute or so, the name and picture of the father will appear over your stomach. It is completely painless to you and the baby and is one hundred percent accurate," explained the nurse.

Hermione nodded, then lied down on the bed. The nurse quickly moved over her and pulled out her wand. Pomfrey wove it over Hermione and began to mutter a series of incantations. After she finished, the nurse calmly stepped backwards, put her wand away, and waited. Hermione's eyes left Pomfrey and went to her stomach. A minute passed before anything started happening. Suddenly, a blue mist formed into an orb about six inches in diameter about two inches above her stomach. In the center of the misty orb, pictures of all the men, who have appeared in Hermione's life, started to flash at lightning speed along with their names about the mist. Hermione was curious to see who the other men were. As the pictures slowed with the process, Hermione was able to see faces and names clearer, and smiled when Harry had showed on the display. Soon, she was able to recognize a lot more faces.

_Dean Thomas._

_Blaise Zabini._

_Vincent Crabbe._

_Gregory Goyle._

_George Weasley._

_Fred Weasley._

Hermione stopped looking at the faces, afraid to she the man, who she feared. She focused her attention on the name.

_Viktor Krum._

_Keith Lichnarowitz._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Ronald Weasley._

Suddenly, everything stopped. The test ended. A bright blue light shone all around the orb as it decided who the father was. Hermione had closed her eyes when Malfoy's name popped up, so she didn't know it was over.

"Miss Granger, it is over."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the orb. She couldn't believe her eyes. The father of her child was now identified, and staring back at her in his portrait. She looked back and forth from the name to the picture about fifty times before she realized it wasn't going to change.

"I would like to tell you that the orb's color is also the answer for the sex of the fetus. As you can see, it is blue; therefore, you have a baby boy. The vibrant blue shining around the orb tells us that the features of the father will be dominant. I hope you have all the answers you wanted," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Thank you, madam, for everything. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I really appreciate this, but Hannah Abbott will be looking for me soon, and I do not want anyone to find out about any of this just yet. Thank you, again, for absolutely everything you've done for me this far," Hermione said calmly. She got up and walked out of the hospital, not knowing where she was headed next.

Ron Weasley stormed out of the Great Hall. He couldn't believe how horrible this day was going. He was quite upset from what had just happened regarding the decorations for the Halloween Ball. McGonagall didn't approve of fake students being chained along the wall and encouraging students to take their turn at torturing them. She had said something about not trying to create another Voldemort or something, but he didn't pay attention. He was too upset that his plan to chain the real Hermione to the wall was now ruined.

When he entered the corridors, he noticed that there wasn't a single person in the hall. He figured it was due to the fact that the ball was less that three hours away and everyone was getting ready. It came as a surprise to him to hear two male voices talking quietly in a classroom nearby. Ron felt like being a dick and releasing his anger on these helpless students. As he neared, he couldn't help to overhear what the two were talking about.

"Look, I don't know what to do. She hasn't even told me whose it is, yet. She doesn't know," said one familiar voice.

"Draco, dude, pull yourself together. You're letting your worries tear you apart. This is not the guy I grew up with. You are a man! You are Draco Malfoy, and you can get through or get out of anything. Plus, man, you can't be like this especially if you are having this little one coming," said the other.

"Yea, I know, man, but I…I just can't. I still care about her, Blaise. I'm in love with her and if it's his, I wouldn't be able to control myself. He'd be a dead man right now if you weren't here, and I'd be in Azkaban."

"Draco, you can't be thinking irrationally like this. Hermione will need you when that baby is born, no matter who the father is. If it so happens to be yours, that's great, but if it is Weasley's, you have to be there for her and the baby anyways. It needs a suitable father, and besides, you love her. It's only right."

Ron turned on his heel and stormed in the opposite direction. He couldn't believe what he had just eavesdropped on. That bitch was pregnant with his child, and she's feeding Malfoy lies to guilt him into being the father. Ron figured that Hermione was just after Malfoy for his money. He decided that wasn't a bad idea, but no gold digger was going to pull a fast one on Ron Weasley. She was going to regret she ever messed with him and disobeyed his wishes. As Ron reached his room, only one thought was going thought his mind. That bitch was going to pay in the most horrible way possible, in front of everybody.

Hermione Granger walked over to a table at the front of the room, holding the punch. She poured herself a glass and looked around at the scene before her. Students in various costumes were dancing in the center of the room. Everybody seemed to be having a great time. Nobody seemed to have any care in the world.

_Lucky,_ she thought. She couldn't help feeling sad about her situation. She was pregnant by the age of eighteen, and possibly had no father for the child. She couldn't help thinking that she was going to be a single mother and work at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione made her way back over to the round table that Harry and Ginny were at. Ginny had gotten so excited about Halloween and dressing up. She was dressed as Jessica Rabbit. She was wearing a long red, strapless gown with matching heels and long purple gloves. Her hair and makeup was done to look exactly like her character, but also done to accent Ginny's figure. Hermione had to admit that Ginny looked absolutely ravishing in her costume. Harry, on the other hand, looked completely depressing.

Ginny's excitement had spread onto Harry as well. She insisted they go with matching costumes. Because Ginny was Jessica Rabbit, therefore, Harry was stuck at being Roger Rabbit. He was dressed up in some white furry full body costume that came up over his head as a hood with long floppy ears attached. He had on red baggy overalls over the bodysuit, with yellow plush gloves, along with a blue and white polka dotted bowtie. Ginny even was able to force him into oversized rabbit feet. His ensemble was finished with drawn on nose and whiskers. Clearly, Harry was not too happy about his costume and was arguing with Ginny as Hermione approached the table.

"I don't see why you are so upset, Harry. You look so cute! I could eat you up right now," said Ginny.

"Of course you don't, Gin. You look like a million galleons, and I look like the damn Easter Bunny. I should've just did what I wanted to," Harry complained.

"No. There is no way in hell I'd let you dress up as a dementor. You are just crazy."

"Ginny, don't you see the irony in it? It would've been fucking hysterical!" countered Harry.

"No, it would have not! Think of all the little kids here that would've been terrified to see a dementor walking in! The war wasn't that long ago, Harry!"

Ginny was getting pissed off now, and some students started paying attention to the fight between them. Hermione decided she should probably step in now.

"Harry, although it probably would have been hilarious to see the infamous Harry Potter dress up as the only thing he actually feared, Ginny is absolutely right. It's too soon. It hasn't even been a year since the war. Besides, your fighting had become so loud that other students are beginning to watch you and your little cottontail," Hermione said.

A few snickers came form the crowd that had gathered. Harry reached up and brought his rabbit ears over his face as he sighed and slumped lower in his seat. The students around them began to break apart and go back to the festivities. Ginny looked up and gave Hermione a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Hermione," she said.

"No problem, Gin. So how is everything?" replied Hermione.

"Great! I mean everything is great. Life, love, this dance, everything."

"Well, I'm glad you are having a great time."

"Yeah, and you look amazing! I love Alice in Wonderland. I wish I would've thought of that."

It was true. Hermione was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. She was wearing a satin sky blue dress, with an off-the-shoulder neckline, that accented all the right curves and stopped just above the knee. She was wearing an underskirt to make the dress fill out from the waist down. Hermione also wore half of a white apron that only covered the front of the dress that tied at the waist and stopped about two inches above the hem of the dress. She was wearing white knee high stockings and classic black, Mary Jane, high heeled shoes. Hermione's hair was left most untouched in color, but was completely straightened with a matching sky blue bow off to the side. She looked so much like Alice, but had a 'new Hermione' twist in her look.

"Thanks, Gin. I don't think anyone else thought of it either."

"Well, I wouldn't say that just yet," Harry said, peaking thought his ears.

"What? Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I think Malfoy just walked in as the Mad Hatter - Johnny Depp style."

"No way," Hermione said in disbelief. She spun around and look towards the door. Sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy with bright orange hair, hat, makeup, and everything else to make him look like he just walked out of Tim Burton's movie.

Hermione couldn't really believe that she and Malfoy had matching costumes. She couldn't stop thinking about what a crazy coincidence it was. She was still a little stunned, so she decided she should probably sit down. Hermione took a seat across from Ginny, and remembered she needed to tell her some very important news.

"Ginny, I have something really important that you need to know. Well, I should say both of you," Hermione started.

"Okay, Hermione. Go. What is it?" said Ginny.

"You have to promise me you will not tell anyone."

"Alright. We promise," promised Ginny.

"Yeah, promise," agreed Harry.

"Okay. Well, you've both heard about me throwing up a few nights ago, right? Well, Ginny, can you think of any reason I would throw up?" Hermione said.

"Were you sick?" asked Ginny.

"No," replied Hermione.

"How about food poisoning?" asked Harry.

"No, but I would consider that being sick, Harry," said Hermione.

"Drunk?" asked Harry.

"No, stupid. I was with you like not even two minutes before when I got completely nauseated," retorted Hermione.

"Well, fine! Geeze, just tell us already," complained Harry as he let go of his ears and crossed his furry arms and leaned back.

"Shut up, Harry. Hermione, when was your last…gift?" asked Ginny.

"Gift? I thought we were talking about vomiting, not gifts," said Harry.

"Harry, the 'girl' gift, and, Ginny, almost two months ago," replied Hermione.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah, I know, Gin," said Hermione.

"What the fuck is going on? Will anybody clue me in for once? God, I hate your girl talk," whined Harry.

"Harry, shut up. Listen, I'm…pregnant," Hermione confessed.

"What! I'm going to kill that little fucker. Don't worry, Hermione. Ron is fucking dead. Dead, I tell you!" shrieked Harry.

"Harry, calm down, okay? He's not the father. Malfoy is," said Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy?" exclaimed Ginny and Harry in unison.

"Yes?" asked a familiar voice from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around in her seat to come face-to-stomach with the man in question.

"We didn't recognize you, that's all," said Ginny, quickly thinking of a lie.

"I really doubt that, even Parkinson recognized me. Besides, how much are you charging Potter, Weaselette?" retorted Malfoy.

"Very funny, Malfoy. Did St. Mungo's release you, or did you break out?" asked Harry.

"Fuck off, Potter. I don't have to answer to the Easter bunny or his hooker," answered Malfoy.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Harry shouted. He had stood up, ready to pounce on the crazy man.

"Can I talk to you, Draco?" Hermione interrupted.

"What about, Granger?" Malfoy responded rudely.

"What you fucking did to her, bastard," retorted Harry.

"Harry, that's enough. Let's dance," Ginny said.

"What? Ginny, you are out of your mind if you think that right now I'm going to just turn around and leave this maniac with Hermione."

"Look, Harry, they need to talk. You need to leave. Hermione is a big girl. She can handle herself. Besides, I really like this song that just started playing, and I won't spend the night if you don't dance with me now!"

"But, Gin-"

"Harry James Potter! I said now!" Ginny got up and stormed off to the dance floor with a moping bunny behind her.

"Draco, please sit down," Hermione directed Malfoy's attention back to her.

"What do you want, Granger? I don't have time for this," Malfoy angrily said.

"Listen, I have some information for you. You might want to sit down."

"Fine." He sat down next to Hermione and waited for her to speak.

Hermione took a deep breath before beginning.

"Okay, well, this is about the thing I told you about earlier, and, well, I just had to know who the father is. And, well, I took a paternity test before the dance, and, umm, it turns out that…that…," Hermione paused, took another deep breath and continued, "Draco, he's yours. You are the father."

She paused again, waiting for his reaction. He didn't seem to do much besides put his head in his hands. Two full songs had started and finished before he spoke.

"Well, I'm not sure how you feel about it, but I'm sure you'll agree that I'm glad it's not Weasley's."

"Oh, I'm very happy it's not," Hermione agreed.

"Hermione, I want to let you know that I will be here for you. I will not let this baby be without a father figure in its life, even if it was his. I'll be there for you, no matter what, emotionally, physically, mentally, and even financially. Hermione, I do still lo-," Draco was cut off by a loud shriek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DRACO?" screamed a very pissed off Lavender Brown.

"What the fuck, woman?" Draco said, as he turned in his chair to face the rampaging girl.

"You, slut! Get away from _my_ Draco!" screamed Lavender.

"_Your_ Draco? Last time I checked, he didn't belong to anyone as annoying as you, Brown," retorted Hermione.

"Back away from him, you pregnant ass bitch!" replied Brown.

Hermione was appalled. How did she know? If Lavender Brown knew, that meant basically the entire school knew, but that didn't matter now. The entire dance hall was dead quiet. Every eye and ear were turned to the scene in front of them. Hermione stood up and walked straight up to the faux Queen of Hearts until their noses were separated only by an inch.

"Back the fuck up, bitch. Don't you ever try to call me out in front of a crowd ever again in your life. Nothing you do will ever make me look a fool to anybody. Got it? I may be pregnant, but I'll still whip your ass without magic," Hermione threatened.

A cough was heard rather close from behind Lavender. She looked over her shoulder as Hermione neither moved nor flinched. Lavender turned back to Hermione with an evil smirk. She backed away to reveal what seemed to be a calm and relaxed Ron Weasley. He was fixing his cuff while he walked closer to the current scene.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. Don't try to act so tough. I know as well as you do that there _is_ at least one person who can make you worthless. Oh, and I don't appreciate you trying to pass _my_ child off as Malfoy's. Everybody here knows that we are inseparable. You would not have dared to cheat on me," Ron said without any expression.

Draco stood up and walked up behind Hermione. He put a protective arm around her and watched Ron's expression change from none to pissed off.

"Fucking get away from that bitch, Malfoy," Ron threatened.

"Fucking make me, weasel."

Ron didn't hesitate once as he pulled back and slammed a fist into Malfoy's jaw. The blow caught Draco off guard and knocked him backwards onto the floor, knocking over a few chairs. Ron looked down at Draco, then up to Hermione.

"That was for you, love," he said to Hermione. Ron look back to Draco, who was propping himself up on one arm and wiping his lip with the other, "Now, this one's for both of you filthy slugs."

The entire crowd suddenly gasped as Ron punched Hermione. Hermione flew backwards into the table she had been sitting at, cracking it in half and landing on the floor.

Ron barely had time to stand up straight before Draco laid into him. Apparently, someone had gotten McGonagall, because she showed up less than a minute after Hermione had fallen.

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop this instant!" screamed McGonagall, cutting through the crowd. Draco didn't seem to hear her because he didn't let up on his punches to Ron's face. Harry had to walk over and pull Draco off of Ron.

"Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" asked McGonagall, thoroughly enraged. Draco was obviously not paying any attention to the Headmistress because, when Harry had pulled him off Ron, he immediately ran over to the heap of wood that used to be a table.

"Mr. Malfoy! Explain this instant what on Earth are you doing? Oh my!" McGonagall went speechless after Draco stood up with an unconscious Hermione in his arms. There was blood seeping out from the hemline down her legs.

"Professor!" Draco looked up to make eye contact with the Headmistress. The expression on his face was distraught. "Hermione's pregnant.

* * *

A/N: So, you know what to do. Comment, review, tell me what to do! Well, criticism and ideas are always welcome. And again, I am so sorry on the delivery rate of this chapter, and I hope not to take so long with the rest of the chapters. In fact, I'm starting now! So comment!


	11. Chapter 11: Experimental Procedures

A/N: LOOK! Another chapter! And it was quick! :] I must admit, it's a little shorter than all the rest, but at least it's up! Now the conclusion of the fate of the unborn. Now without further ado:

Chapter 11: Experimental Procedures

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't be more of a ghost. Though he was not dead, he desperately wanted to be. It has been a week since Halloween, and there hasn't been much sign of Hermione's improvement, not like Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey would even let him near enough to find out.

The night of the event always haunted him. In his sleep, during class, at Quidditch practice, he just couldn't get away.

_*Flashback*_

_"Draco, please sit down," Hermione directed Malfoy's attention back to her._

_"What do you want, Granger? I don't have time for this," Malfoy angrily said._

_"Listen, I have some information for you. You might want to sit down."_

_"Fine." He sat down next to Hermione and waited for her to speak._

_Hermione took a deep breath before beginning._

_"Okay, well, this is about the thing I told you about earlier, and, well, I just had to know who the father is. And, well, I took a paternity test before the dance, and, umm, it turns out that…that…," Hermione paused, took another deep breath and continued, "Draco, he's yours. You are the father."_

_*End Flashback*_

She was so beautiful that night. He couldn't help noticing. He had been a foul to think she just wanted to waste his time. She had told him the greatest news on the planet, and now that's in limbo. He wasn't sure if the baby was okay or not. It was driving him insane. Then, he realized something.

"Draco, he's yours. You are the father." He had a son! The baby was going to be a boy. Only Merlin knew how bad he wanted a son. He wanted to be the father Lucius never was to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention!" ordered Professor Flitwick. Draco snapped out of his daze to realize everyone in Charms was now staring at him.

"Sorry, professor. May I please be excused?" Draco replied.

"Uh, sure, Mr. Malfoy. This is the last time."

"Of course, professor." Draco gathered his things and left in the middle of class. Thank goodness it was his last class of the day. He walked back to his dormitory to drop off his things. Where he'd go after that, he had no idea. He just knew he needed something to do to keep his mind off of Hermione.

He was halfway up his staircase when he smelled it. It was that same stench he was beaten for in fifth year.

"Blaise, don't be stupid," came Hermione's voice faintly from her room. Draco couldn't believe he was hearing an angel, but then he remembered how many times in the past week he'd hallucinated hearing and seeing Hermione in the corridors.

"Blaise! Stop it! I told you, I can't," the angel spoke again.

"Hermione, chill. It's not gonna do anything to it. Just take a hit," came Blaise's voice.

Immediately, Draco realized two facts: 1. Hermione was distraught, and Blaise was trying to calm her down, and 2. Hermione was concerned about the effects smoking would do. Draco's mind was racing. What was "_it_"? What was Hermione worreid about? Hermione's smoked before and hadn't had a care in the world what anybody thought. Then, it clicked: Hermione was still pregnant. Still pregnant! But, wait. Didn't Weasley hit her horribly hard in the stomach? Draco had seen blood trail down her leg. Draco was sure the baby wouldn't survive that blow. But if she was worried about what would happen to "it" by smoking, then that must mean she's still pregnant. Which means she's still carrying his baby. Draco is still going to be a father!

He dashed down his staircase and up Hermione's in a matter of seconds. He stopped at the door, and paused, waiting for some sign of the right moment. He had so many emotions running through him. He stood there for what felt like an eternity. Just as he was about to turn around and leave in defeat of his feelings, their voices came from directly on the other side of the door.

"Blaise, what would Draco think if he found out I smoked while carrying his child?"

"He would never know. Geeze. You wouldn't tell him, and I wouldn't tell him. It's as easy as that."

"You can't honestly believe that would work."

"Of course it would! I've used it on him a dozen times!" Just then, the door opened to reveal Blaise with a huge grin on his face - that was, until he saw a furious Draco standing right on the other side.

"Leave, Zabini," ordered an unusually calm Draco.

"Buddy, come on. I was just kidding. You know I tell you everything," Blaise tried to explain.

"Drop it. I suggest you hurry your ass out of this dormitory before I completely release every can of whoop ass there is in this bloody place," threatened Draco.

"Draco, please. Calm down. There's nothing to be so worried about," Hermione tried to console.

"Hermione, please," Draco turned to look at Hermione. He caught her gaze and his defense fell. What felt like eternity passed by as they gazed into each others eyes. Nothing could break their passion that connected them, that was, until Blaise spoke.

"So, I guess I'll just be on my way, then," Blaise said slyly as he was backing away from the two.

Draco's head snapped back to reality and his eyes found Blaise. If looks could kill, Blaise would be worse off than a dementor's kiss.

"Whoa, Drake, buddy, come on. Chill out. I'm leaving, okay? And if you don't want me near Hermione anymore, I'll totally stay away. I promise." Blaise put his hand up in completely genuineness.

"Just beat it, Zabini, before I turn you into the pulp you are," said Draco with a hint of venom.

Fearing for his life, Blaise Zabini took no other offer to leave the dismantled Draco with his beloved Hermione.

"That really wasn't necessary, Draco," Hermione criticized.

"Like I'm going to let that bum press you into doing things that aren't good for your health!" argued Draco.

"I'm not four, Malfoy. I can handle myself. I believe I was the one kicking Blaise out of my room. Besides, you and I both know how goofy and idiotic he can be sometimes, especially after he smokes."

"How would you know anything about how Zabini can be?"

"That's not important. What is important is that I can handle myself, and I don't need you to keep tabs on me!"

"Let me ask you this: are you or are you not pregnant with my child?"

Hermione paused. She didn't know how to explain the next part.

"Well?" Draco persisted.

"Um…yes, but-"

"Well, then that completely means that I can take any precaution I damn well feel like, because I am not having anything like Weasley happen again!"

"That bastard is locked up and is of no threat to me! I am purely capable of handling myself without you! You, _Malfoy_, could kiss. my. ass," Hermione turned and walked back in her room. She tried to slam the door on her way in, but Draco was to quick and stopped it before she was even able to get it to swing.

"I am not finished with this conversation, Granger."

"Well, I am."

"Too fucking bad. You better get this through that thick skull of yours, Granger. As long as you are carrying my child, I will see to it that you are never without protection."

"Fuck you. I shouldn't have let Pomfrey use her experimental potion," she mumbled under her breath. Unfortunately, Draco was excellent at hearing inaudible voices.

"What? What experimental potion? What the fuck did you do to our child?"

"You heard that? Ugh, great."

"Tell me, Granger!"

"Oh, um…sorry. Well, the blow I took from Weasley basically crippled the baby into an irreversible coma in my stomach. It wasn't looking good when Madam Pomfrey was working on me when I woke up. She told me I was going to lose him no matter what she would try. But as she was rummaging through her potion closet to find her sleeping draught for another student, she found a potion she had created for fetuses that were being aborted. She explained to me that it was a potion basically of the living dead. It wouldn't turn aborted fetuses into zombies or anything like that, but give them a second chance at life outside the mother's womb. She didn't know if it'd work on him because he wasn't dead, yet. She told me there wasn't really anything wrong with the potion, but she didn't know how it would react to a baby still in the womb. She asked me if I'd let her test the potion and see how it worked. It was either a life or death situation for the baby. So, I told her yes. She didn't release me until she was absolutely sure that the baby was doing better."

She finished and waited for Draco's reaction. She tried watching his facial expressions during the entire explanation, but he gave none. Finally, what felt like a million years, Draco spoke.

"Well, is he doing okay then?"

"Yes, he's doing great actually."

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine. It's funny really. After Madam Pomfrey gave him the potion, it seemed to work on me as well. I healed up twice as fast as she had predicted."

"Do you think that'd have any effect on the baby?"

"Um…we don't know yet, but everything seems to be going good. Next week, she wants to check up on how well he's doing."

"Hmm…well…I guess I'll have to thank Pomfrey when this all turns out."

"Draco?"

He looked up to meet her eyes. She had the cutest pouty, sincere face ever. He couldn't help but smile that the adorable witch before him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for caring for me. That includes you taking me to the hospital wing to try and fix what happened to me and the baby. If you wouldn't have told McGonagall that second, I'm not sure he would've made it. You cared enough to not let me or your child perish because of some idiot."

"Hermione, I would've done anything to save you. I still will. I want to be there for you whenever you need me. I love the fact you're carrying my child. It makes it all perfect."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione sprinted the last few feet between them and jumped into his arms. The embrace alone was more passionate than anything either of them had felt in their lives. Draco picked her up enough, so her feet weren't touching the ground, and walked over to her bed, where they fell upon and spent the night wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Ron Weasley was a very pissed off man. He couldn't believe all of his friends and family had betrayed him. Because of them, he was now sitting alone, cold and hungry in the very place criminals were sent, but Ron Weasley was no criminal. Who was the one who saved their pathetic asses from Voldemort and his clan? He was! Ron Weasley was the one who sent Voldemort after what he really wanted. He was the one who warded off the attack on the wizarding world. He prevented his family's and friend's lives from being tortured senseless for the whereabouts of the Chosen One. Ron Weasley was one of the Golden Trio, for Merlin's sake! He should be praised, not locked up in some nut house.

She did this to him. She made him corrupt. She was the reason he had 'cracked', and she was going to pay. Hermione Granger was as good as dead.

* * *

A/N: So! What do you think? Enough of a teaser right? Review and Comment! :]


	12. Author's Note: IMPORTANTApology inside

AUTHOR'S NOTE/APOLOGY

I am TERRIBLY so sorry that I haven't updated in SOOOO LONG! I feel completely horrible and ashamed. Life got ahead of me and I was simply trying to catch up. I also had a major writer's block. But don't be too discouraged to read the rest of this fic and stay with me! I urge you too continue to stick through it! I've been writing here and there and trying to created a super loooonnng chapter for you all to enjoy. It's been hard, but will be up SOON! I've been on my computer more and more these days and find myself writing more and more every time. So PLEASE! I am begging you! ON my knees! To stay with me. I promise, we'll get through this together!

Thanks!

Lemme know what you are thinking, and PM or Comment!

I'm getting a little stuck with little things I want to happen between the main story line. So if you have ANY ideas, I'd love to hear 'em. :]

Thanks! :D

Love you ALL!

-xEMERGENCYxL0V3x


	13. Chapter 12: Unknown Motives

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the baby in Hermione's belly. He's mine. ALL MINE! :D

A/N: Thank you all you have not abandoned me. I seriously felt SOO guilty for not up dating in 6 months! (ouch, I know). So here's a nice chapter for you, and I will absolutely promise to try and write a lot more. Maybe if I get enough *ahem* encouragement *ahem* after this chapter, I will write faster! :D Otherwise, you'll have to deal. :P Thanks again to you all who are now enjoying the 12th chapter to my first fanfic. :D

* * *

"So, you understand the plan completely then?"

"Of course, they don't call me the best for nothing. Consider this little problem solved. He's not going to know what hit him," said the man sitting opposite of the table.

"Great. Now, as for the other point in business…," the conniving ginger trailed off with an evil smirk across his face.

"_That_ will be taking care of on Sunday at 2 a.m. Be up and be prepared."

"Perfect."

The man sitting across the table stood and up walked out, leaving the ginger with his thoughts of his devious plans.

* * *

"Hermione! Where are you, woman?"

Blaise Zabini was standing in the middle of the Heads' common room staring up at Hermione Granger's door. There was loud shuffling coming from beyond the door. He didn't have the slightest idea what she was doing.

Blaise had been waiting for Hermione for over an hour now. They were heading out to Hogsmeade together to get their minds off of school. For a reason unknown to Blaise, Draco had been unreasonably keeping to himself over that past couple weeks, and therefore, declined his invitation to join them. He wasn't sure Hermione noticed a change in Draco, too, but if she did, she kept it to herself. Lately, Hermione had been seeking out Blaise whenever she could in between classes, after dinner, and on the weekends to keep her company.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Hermione was moving around frantically searching her room.

"Come on, it's gotta be here somewhere!" she told herself.

She moved over to her already destroyed bed and flipped over the covers that were already half over the edge to look underneath. When finding nothing but a mattress, she ran over to her desk, looking over the skewed drawers and scraps of parchment. Hermione stood up in disbelief after her search wound up fruitless.

'_Where the hell was it at?'_ she thought. There was no way she had misplaced it. Suddenly, she smacked herself in the head as she realized she was an idiot. She fabricated her wand from her right boot she was wearing and held it up.

"Accio potion!" she enchanted. Sure enough, a small vial with a thick purple solution stored inside soared through the air - coming out of the crevice from under her armoire - and into her outstretched palm. She quickly opened the vial and downed the contents in one gulp. She made a horrible face from the after taste of the liquid, still not quite used to the taste. Hermione was finally relieved as she felt the familiar feeling of her insides being coated by the experimental potion Madame Pomfrey had provided for her. It had been three weeks since the first one, and Hermione had a feeling she'd never get used to the bile tasting gunk.

"Hermione! Get your arse down here, or I'm leaving without you!" said Blaise from downstairs. The command/threat snapped her back into reality. Quickly, she checked her appearance in the mirror for some final touch-ups. She was wearing a black camisole with a yellow over-sized, off the shoulder shirt that stopped right above her navel. It had a leopard print heart in the center accented with little rhinestones all over. She wore dark skinny jeans and black, open-toed high heels. The shoe stopped where the jean-leg began and was about a narrow 3 inches of heel. Hermione figured she might as get some use out of her heels before her feet swell from the added weight of a baby.

"Keep it in your pants, Blaise, I'm coming!" retorted Hermione as she emerged from her room.

"Finally! Geeze, I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up."

"Oh shut up, Blaise. I'll leave ditching dates to the expert," Hermione said with a slight frown.

"Aw, come on, Hermione, he'll come around," Blaise sympathized. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her towards the portrait.

"I hope you're right, Blaise. My kid will not have a deadbeat father."

"That's the spirit! He'll have one hell of an uncle though, right?" Blaise winked and nudged her lightly with his elbow.

"I'm sure Harry will live up to my expectations of him."

"Harry?" he exclaimed with a shocked and hurt look on his face.

Hermione giggled at the site of his faux hurt face and continued walking through the Entrance Hall.

They continued small talk all the way to Three Broomsticks, where they met up with Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville. They all had a few rounds of butterbeer - hot apple cider for Hermione - talking about everything and nothing. Hermione seemed to be having a really good time out with her closest friends and all. She was laughing, smiling, and contributing to each topic that was discussed, even Quidditch. She even shot her apple cider through her nose when Luna told Neville there were snorglebees in his butterbeer that were a sure sign of his sexual frustrations. Hermione was definitely enjoying herself and her mind was completely in the clouds. For the first time in weeks, Hermione felt alive, and all was good in the world.

Well, except for one small little detail. The one itsy bitsy, tiny detail started with a 'D' and ended with a 'raco'. Okay, so it wasn't that small of a detail. In fact, it was a huge deal. Truth be told, Hermione had no idea what had gotten into him lately. It seemed like something had snapped inside of him. One day, she was jumping into his arms, and the next day he was completely ignoring her. She thought, at first, he was probably going though a mental process of being a father, but after a few run-ins with him in the corridors and classes she noticed he had started calling her 'Granger' again. She was absolutely terrified he was becoming his old self and hoped he wouldn't completely abandon her and their child. She didn't want to raise it without him. Only Blaise knew of her biggest fear: to be like her mother as a single mother and end up marrying her best friend, only to divorce him and marry a complete asshole.

But anyways, back to the present: Hermione sitting with her closest friends having the time of her life.

"Hermione, are you ready to go Christmas shopping?" asked Ginny, finishing off her butterbeer.

"Yea, Gin. Let's head out," Hermione agreed, getting up and bidding good-bye to the others.

The girls got up and headed out towards the many shops, waiting to be browsed through.

"Hermione, what do you think I should get Harry for Christmas?" Ginny asked, peering in the window of a Quidditch supply shop.

"Obviously something Quidditch related. I couldn't think of anything else."

"But that's just it, Hermione. I'm his girlfriend. Shouldn't I be getting him something, I don't know, more personalized?" She looked up to her friend, confusion in her eyes.

"Hmm, you know Ginny, you could get him more of a _girlfriend_ gift." Hermione nudged Ginny slightly with her elbow.

"What do you mean 'girlfriend' gift?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, you know, something for yourself, but will ultimately end up being a gift to his, uh, _special_ needs. Do you get my drift?"

A light bulb seemed to click on in Ginny's fiery red head.

"Oooooh! _That _kind of gift. Well then, you must help me pick something out." She winked at Hermione.

"Lead the way, missy."

The girls soon found themselves in a dainty lingerie shop on one of the busiest roads of Hogsmeade. There was everything from bras and underwear (obviously), to devices, potions of the X-rated sort, and even some fetish items. Hermione and Ginny decided to go straight to the lingerie. After about twenty minutes of browsing through and grabbing different outfits, Hermione found herself sitting on a couch outside the fitting rooms, waiting for Ginny to emerge in her third outfit. When she finally came out, Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe how beautiful her best girlfriend was. Ginny was dressed in a red strapless velvet dress that hugged her body, and accentuated her breast, as it came to a stop in the mid-thigh region. The very bottom was rimmed with white fur and there was a slight opening right in the middle of her bust line with a white rhinestone bow broach approve the opening. It had garters that held up her red thigh length stockings. Around her shoulders was a small white fur shrug, and to top off the ensemble, she wore a Santa hat. She was completely adorable and sexy. The outfit was very…Ginny.

"Ginny! You must get that one. It's so cute on you!" Hermione complimented.

"Really, Hermione? You think so? I really do like this one," Ginny was saying as she twist and turned in front of the 3-way mirror, getting a good look of herself.

"Absolutely! He'll be eating right out of your hand!"

"Oh my god, Hermione! That's a great idea!"

Hermione looked at Ginny completely bewildered.

"Just wait a minute. Let me change and you'll see what I mean!"

Ginny quickly went back into the fitting room and came out five minutes later in the clothing she walked into the store with. She ran over to where the role-playing costumes where and grabbed a package, then went over to the 'fetish' area and grabbed what seemed to be strings of leather with metal rings and a metal bar. She ran backed over to Hermione to show what she found.

"This is what I mean, Hermione," she said, offering up her new found goodies.

Ginny was carrying her costume, of course, but also grabbed a male costume, except instead of 'Santa', this was a costume of a reindeer. The costume consisted of a man thong that was all brown with a small tail attached to the thin strap of fabric on the back, a pair of antlers to wear on the costume-wearer's head, and a bright red foam nose. Obviously, this reindeer would be none other than Rudolph, the red-nosed guy. The other items she had brought were made of leather and metal. One, Hermione recognized as a whip, and the other, well, it took Hermione a little to figure it out. Ginny put down the other stuff to fully hold the mystery leather-metal mix in it's supposed form.

"Ginny, what is that?" Hermione said, giving up.

"It's horses reigns! You know, to 'ride' someone? See, you put this metal bar in the 'horse's', or in this case 'reindeer', mouth and the other parts strap around and you get full control over them. Pretty kinky, huh?"

"Ginny, I wonder what you're mother would say if she saw you buying this."

"Hermione!" She playfully slapped Hermione on the arm.

"What? I mean, geeze, you're a little rocket, you are."

Ginny blushed, "Hey! Harry, quite thinks so."

"Gin! I did not need to hear that! He's like my brother, you little whore!" Hermione said laughing and feeling disgusting at the same time.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Hey, speaking of little whores, were you even going to get anything for Malfoy? I mean, it'll probably be a good idea, in case he decides to talk to you again."

"Hmph, I guess. I wouldn't know what, though."

"How about…a costume?" Ginny winked at her.

"That's if we even get on _those_ terms again. We've only had sex once."

"Worth a shot. Didn't Madam Pomfrey say that potion made it safe to have pregnancy sex?"

"Yea, she basically stated I could have sex while I'm in labor and it'd be safe for the baby. But Gin, I don't think we'll be talking anytime soon. He won't even look at me."

"Hermione, maybe he's going through something. You could at least have something ready, in case he breaks out of it. Then, you won't be panic-y at the last minute."

"Okay, fine. I already had some picked out."

"Ha! Told you, Hermione! Now, hurry up, it's getting late and we need to head back."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting at a table in Hog's Head, waiting for his 'visitor'. He had been sitting there an hour and was quite frankly getting very upset. Whoever this 'visitor' was, was really picking on his last nerve. He had been receiving random notes from this mystery person since the day after Halloween. At first he thought they were words with no backbone, but he soon learned there was, indeed, some power behind the paper.

He reached in his pocket and retrieved a small stack of folded torn bits of parchment. He started to unfold each one starting with the first one he received.

_DM,_

_She doesn't love you._

_-Secret Keeper_

He wasn't at all convinced with this note. But the second one was what made him question his feelings for her and hers for him.

_DM,_

_You really think the Gryffindor Princess wants a Slytherin Prince to be her lover? She's after the money. The kid's not yours. It's Ron Weasley's. Why else would he flip on her?_

_-Secret Keeper_

Draco was studying the handwriting, for what seemed to be the millionth time, but moved onto the next one after he become frustrated.

_DM,_

_She only invites you out of guilt. She'd rather be with Potter or Zambini._

_-Secret Keeper_

That note he had found oddly confused with. She had invited Blaise to Hogsmeade with her and her Gryffindor friends, and only stopped to invite him when she saw he had come up behind her.

_DM,_

_She's ignoring you for a reason. Return the favor? Your father thinks so._

_-Secret Keeper_

He was completely terrified by this one. Why would _Secret Keeper _mention his father? That bastard was in prison for the rest of his life, but that brought up the question of how this person was contacting his father and relaying messages. This was the reason why he started to ignore Hermione completely. He thought that if there's someone out there watching her, they'd be watching him, which also meant his father would know as well. He couldn't let anything happen to either of them, even if the kid wasn't his. He wouldn't have that on his conscious, not to mention the Potter clan would have his head if he harmed a single hair on her head.

_DM,_

_Hog's Head. 6pm. Next Hogsmeade trip._

_-Secret Keeper_

This brought him to the present, sitting at a lonely table in the back, facing the door, waiting for this 'Secret Keeper'. It was now 7:05, and Draco was getting antsy. He looked up to see a fully cloaked person walk through the door, allowing a cold breeze to drift in. They walked straight towards Draco, not stopping until they reached the table he was sitting at. Slowly, they reached up for the hood to unveil their identity. Draco was soon met with bright blue eyes, blonde hair, pale complexion, rosy pink cheeks, along with pouty full red lips. He tried not to look surprised as he stared into the blue eyes, searching for their intent. He couldn't figure them out.

"Draco Malfoy," they said all too knowingly, "Glad you could make it."

He breathed deeply, then finally spoke, "Astoria Greengrass."

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What's SHE got going on? O.O Just gotta wait and see. :]

And on wards for the encouragement for a faster chapter post! :D

Review please! :D


	14. Chapter 13: Oh, Boy

Disclaimer: I legally adopted NOTHING from J.K. Rowling. :[

A/N: OMG! Look at me! Writing a chapter and getting it up way earlier than the last! :P Well, a lot of info this chapter. Try to keep up. Just kidding, it's not that hard to follow along. But please don't hate me for ANYTHING. K? :D Love ya all!

So onward with the chapter! (I say onward quite a lot. Don't you think?)

* * *

Draco remained calm sitting in front of none other than Astoria Greengrass. He was currently trying to decipher what she was up to. He had already figured out the obvious, that she was "Secret Love" and was getting some sort of information from a source. Who or what that source was, he was oblivious. Perhaps she was acting on her own accord? Either way, what exactly was her motive? Sure, Granger is a muggleborn and it's a well known fact that Astoria only loves purebloods. Maybe it was because Astoria truly hated the idea of Blaise, a fellow Slytherin, hanging around and actually becoming the best of friends with someone of Granger's…heritage. Could that really be the only reason Astoria was attacking Granger?

"What brings this pleasure, Astoria?" he inquired, coolly.

"Draco Malfoy, I believe we both know why we are meeting here tonight," she replied with a smirk. Damn that Slytherin smirk.

"Oh? Is that right? Then please enlighten me as it seems I've missed a memo or two."

"Oh, love, I'm sure you've heard about that Mudblood's plans with that awful spawn of hers." Draco flinched at both pet names she used for himself and Granger. He recovered unnoticed.

"I assure you I've only heard rumors, and you know I do not listen to such things."

"Well, dear, these are not rumors, but fact. I happen to _know_ she is using you for your money. Think, Draco, why on Earth would anyone want a poor pureblood to raise their child? She obviously thinks she can easily get a wealthy pureblood to finance her for life. Thus, she chose you."

"I don't believe you, Astoria. What proof have you got? Plus, she's a public war hero. Wouldn't you think after she graduates she'll receive a hefty amount of money for her 'good' deeds from the ministry? True, it'll be much, much less than what I have waiting for me with my inheritance, but it'll be enough for her and her kid to live off of. So, I repeat again, Astoria, I do not believe you."

"Oh, but Draco! You see, I've got _proof_, and I happen to know for a fact that she believes she will not receive a single Knut if the ministry finds out she's dropped out to raise a kid."

"Proof? Where is it, then? What is it? Surely, you brought cold, hard evidence to back up your theory. Honestly, you should know I don't base beliefs on word of mouth like a teenage girl." He rolled his eyes.

"Alas, Draco, I do have, as you say, 'cold, hard evidence'!" She reached into the inside pocket of her robe and extracted a piece of parchment, folded into thirds.

"This," she gestured to the parchment, "is a letter from the Mudblood to Blaise. I found it in his room after we, uh, got to _know_ each other." She winked and smirked at Draco as she slid the folded paper across the table towards him. Draco reached over and picked it up. Still eyeing Astoria warily, he unfolded it. Finally, he began to read:

_Oh Blaise,_

_I'm not sure if I can tell Ron this baby is his. He doesn't deserve such happiness from this gift. Plus we both know he's worthless and wouldn't be able to support a child. As you know, I'm unsure I even can. Yes, we've spoke before of my 'war reward', but I've never told you that I had received a letter from the ministry a week after school began stating that, and I quote, "if the recipient has not graduated or finished their magical education at any qualified magical institution, they must and will forfeit every right towards their reward money." So, I'm fucked, because I can't raise a kid in Hogwarts! That's ridiculous! No one's heard of raising a baby while still in school. I'm sure once this kid's popped out, I'll be kicked out, top student or not._

_So again, I'm fucked, or at least I thought I was. I have the most brilliant plan! I'm sure once I've told you in full, you'll kiss me right on the lips. (Well, I'm sure that'll happen anyways.) You mustn't tell Malfoy, though! Why, you make ask? Well, because it involves him, silly. Here's just a jist. Sometime, before Halloween, I'll 'seduce' Malfoy into a wild night. I'll be about 2 months along. A few weeks or so after, I'll let it slip that I may be pregnant from him. You must talk to Draco and let Ron 'overhear' you're conversation with him. Again, we'll discuss details later. The basic plan is to get Ron jealous where he'll over react and go to far and become an enemy in the public eye._

_I'm entirely serious, Blaise. This could possibly be the best plan yet. By the time we're through, Ron will be the enemy, and I'll have a hold on the Malfoy family fortune. Of course, you'll get your share. You are after my _partner_ in crime._

_By the way, can you even believe this? If it wasn't for your family moving to my neighborhood this summer, we would never be this close and I'd never be as cunning and devious. Sexy, isn't it?_

_Oh well, that's what Ronald Weasley gets for being naïve and blind all these years towards my advances. Ugh! If only he had made his move much earlier, and didn't go after fucking Brown! She could die by the resurrected Voldemort for all I care. That bitch. But then again, we wouldn't be madly in love either. Our little secret._

_Anyways, we must meet soon since Halloween is only weeks away!_

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Draco reread the letter that barely sounded like his Hermione.

_Wait, since when did _I_ have a Hermione? _he thought, _And since when did I start calling her Hermione again?_

He shrugged it off and looked back at the letter. Indeed, it sounds a bit off from the Herm-..Granger he knew, but one thing was convincing him this letter was real: the handwriting. It was exactly like Granger's, right down to the crossing of the t's and dotting of the i's. True, it's quite possible that Astoria, or someone else for that matter, could have written it and cast a simple handwriting charm over it, but, see here, that was another problem that was confusing the hell out of him. He had silently cast a simple wandless charm that detected handwriting charms. He was coming up empty, and quite frankly, that was tipping this letter towards the 'believable' side of the scale. His face fell as reality washed over him.

"Draco, I came to you as soon as I found out to let you know. You know I have always cared for you," the blonde woman said placing her hand on his and smiling sweetly at him. Draco returned her smile.

_At least someone still cares about me, _he thought.

"Thanks, Astoria. Say, what are you're plans for next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Just take me to dinner tonight, love, instead of waiting a whole week," she smirked.

Draco smirked at the Slytherin's sly assertiveness. He got up and walked over to a now standing Astoria.

"Shall we then?" He offered his arm. She instantly took it.

"I think we shall. For our first date, I was thinking of that small Indian café that opened just a few buildings from here. I heard it's exquisite." She stated, excitedly.

"Whatever you like, malady."

The two left the pub arm in arm, being heavily watched by a cloaked wizard sitting in a dark corner.

The stranger smirked to himself.

_Perfect. Just perfect._ he thought, deviously.

* * *

Hermione ran through the corridors, ignoring every odd and worried look she was receiving. She wasn't thinking of anything or anyone. She wasn't allowing herself to do so until she was safely in her own room behind powerfully locked doors. Once there, she collapsed against the door, sliding down to the floor. The tears that she had held back were now pouring down her cheeks resembling waterfalls. She couldn't believe what had just happened in the hall after Charms.

She had been quite happy, conversing with Blaise and Ginny, when she exited the class and spotted _him_. She watched, none other than, Draco Malfoy walk hand in hand down the hall with Astoria Greengrass. He had made eye contact with Hermione. Hermione had froze to the spot and just watched as the couple came closer and closer. Malfoy never broke eye contact with Hermione. Finally, as he was just passing her, he smirked.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Mudblood."

That _word. _He had used that god awful _word. _She didn't know what had hit her, or what had just happened. As soon as he and his inamorata rounded the corner, she split in the other direction. Running away from whatever that was.

Hermione was just so confused. As she sat on the floor, pouring her heart out, she couldn't help but think why? Why was this happening? Why was Malfoy acting like this? Why couldn't everything go back to right after Halloween? She couldn't stand this confusion, this pain, any longer. She had to get to the bottom of this whole dilemma. But for now, she was going to curl up in a little ball on the floor and cry until her heart was content. She fell asleep this way, missing all the other classes she had that day and absolutely not giving a damn.

* * *

Pounding. That all he could do at the moment: pound on that damn portrait, hoping Hermione would hear him and come let him in. She had run off on him yesterday after Charms without returning to the rest of her classes. It was almost dinner time, and she had missed all her classes today, too. He hoped she hadn't done anything drastic or stupid. So now, he was pounding, as hard as he could.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open violently, only to reveal a very pissed, half dressed blonde.

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Zabini?" Malfoy spat.

"Where's Hermione?" Blaise responded, pushing past Malfoy.

"Hell if I care. Did I say you could enter?" Malfoy glared. Blaise ignored.

"Have you seen her? Heard from her? Anything?" Blaise was almost pleading, almost.

"Like I said, I don't fucking care what the hell that mudblood is doing. All right?" Malfoy was popping the personal space bubble, challenging Blaise.

"You should! She's carrying your baby! And yet, you have the never to call her _that_ and not wonder if she's killed herself?" Blaise was raging. He squared his shoulders back at Malfoy, daring him to make the first move.

"Get the fuck out, Zabini! That mudblood spawn isn't mine and you know it! Get the fuck out of my common room before I fucking kill you!" threatened Malfoy.

Blaise contemplated what to do. Apparently, he took a fraction of a second too long, because his face suddenly collided with Malfoy's fist, causing Blaise to crash into a side table before hitting the ground. Everything immediately went black.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Don't hate! Be happy that it hasn't been six months since I updated! :D Yay!

Now as a reward, I'd like plenty of comments of how exciting and heart wrenching this chapter was. Please and thank you! :D

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
